The Distraction
by Lunamoon007
Summary: Summary: Yuri and Wolfram are more intimate with one another after Yuri's return at the end of season 2. However Wolfram's very handsome childhood friend is coming into the picture, right when things are finally going well for Yuri and Wolfram. Will Shiro cause a ripple in this newfound relationship or just be a mere distraction...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kyo kara maou

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, maybe slight Gwendal x Gunter and Conrart x Jozak.

Summary: Wolfram's childhood friend is coming into the picture, right when things are finally going well for Yuri and Wolfram.

Side notes: This fic is closely related to Yuri's Attraction, I first mentioned Shiro in chapter 6. Xxxxxxxxxxx = change in location. / = end of someone's POV.

\- Maou = demon king

\- Hahaue = mother

\- Aniki = big brother

\- Heika = your majesty

\- Shiro is about 2 years older than Wolfram

Warning: I am hoping that I can make this an M-rating, so Ill see what it becomes as I go along.

**Chapter 1:**

**Shiro's POV...**

It's been so long since I've been home. I've traveled so much and for so long that it really does feel great to be home. I should have come back more often, not just once a year. My younger brothers have grown so much. Its great to see them, and my parents still look very much in love. I've only been back a few days, and the boys make it seem like I've never left, they're great.

Mom and dad say that there will be a party in a few days time, to celebrate the return of the maou. They say I should go, but honestly I just don't know. I mean I feel a little ashamed since I haven't even met the king yet. On my travels I have heard many great things about the new heika. He sounds like a great king and the party might be fun, after all I haven't seen my childhood friend in so long, we were only children the last time we saw each other. I wonder how Wolfram is doing, I heard that he was one of the kings guards.

I know I should be more excited about meeting the king, and I am. I mean I do wonder what he is like sometimes, what kind of man is he; but I've missed Wolfram terribly and I'm more excited about seeing him again. I also would like to see what the king looks like, after all, its odd to know that Wolfram is serving the new king. I always thought that Wolfram would never accept a stranger as his new king. If the new king is anything like Wolfram's brother Gwendal then I could totally understand why Wolfram is with him.

Honestly speaking the only reason I want to meet the king is because Wolfram would be around. But I do know that it is my duty to at least know what the king looks like, after all our family is nobility, what would it look like if I had absolutely no interest in my king. Even if I do see the king, I will most likely not even be able to speak to him properly anyway, but at least I can count on finding Wolfram. I hope we get to meet soon, maybe I could even stay in the kingdom for a while and we could hang out like we used to.

"Hahaue, we should get going soon, it'll take a few days to get to covenant castle."

"Yes dear, we are leaving soon, could you go get your brothers."

"Yes", now I need to go find those guys, where could they be.

I walk around for a bit, but then I spot my youngest brother Maki running towards the twins Rei and Ryou. I swear those guys are so loud. I should probably introduce Maki to Wolfram, he was born way after, but I bet the twins can't wait to see him as well.

"Hey guys, I hope your ready, we have to go soon. So bring anything you need and lets get to the horses."

"Yes aniki", the boys say respectfully.

The youngest runs up to me, "can I ride with you, mom and dad will probably ride in the carriage and they don't let me ride a horse alone."

I chuckle, he's just so cute. "Of course you can, get your stuff and we'll get going."

"Okay", and he runs off just like that. A few minutes later we all go to the front gates and prepare to leave.

The twins ride their horses by my side and Maki rides seated with me in the front, while my parents ride in the carriage. We should arrive in about two or three days, and I'm sure we will stay at an inn for at least a day after the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After our journey to Covenant castle has come to a close, we arrive at the castle. My horse as well as the other horses are taken to a stable while my family and I head for the party. We arrive at a grand hall with many people, the king hasn't arrived yet and my parents look relieved at the thought that we weren't late.

I have to go to the bathroom, so I leave my family for a bit. Once I return I notice that the king has already arrived, of course I missed it, but I can see Wolfram's brothers next to the king.

He's a double black, he's actually pretty good looking, but not what I was expecting. He does look majestic, but I honestly thought he would Look older and maybe more like Gwendal. But I look away as soon as I spot Wolfram talking with my family. I can't help but smile at the sight. Wolfram is even more beautiful than I can remember. That blond hair that shines as bright as the sun, those emerald green eyes that can suck anyone right in, not to mention that outfit that shows off his body in such a nice way. I really did miss him, I walk over to my family and Maki comes running into my arms.

"Shiro nii, Wolfram is so nice." Maki smiles brightly at me.

Wolfram reacts to my name, turns around and looks at me in disbelief.

"Shiro is that really you?"

"Of course it is Wolfram, who else could I be." I chuckle at his surprise and put Maki down as I see Wolfram charge at me.

Wolfram hugs me tightly, "You've grown so much, your so tall, your hair is pretty long as well, I've always loved your dark blue hair."

"hahaha, Wolfram your talking a mile a minute, chill out."

"Are you crazy, its been so long since I've seen you, I'm so happy, I can't help it."

"I'm happy too Wolfram, I was hoping to see you tonight. By the way have you met my youngest brother, this is Maki." I had to stop and introduce Maki since he kept tugging at my pants.

"Yes, I've met him, he's really cute, you can tell he loves his aniki very much, and he looks just like you did when you were younger. I've also seen the twins, they have grown so much."

"Yeah, lots of things have happened, why don't we sit down somewhere and talk for a while, it's kinda noisy in this area." Maki runs off to play with Rei and Ryou. While I hold Wolfram's hand to move to a quieter area. Wolfram seems worried over something and looks around for a bit.

I assume it's because he is the Maou's guard but his brothers and that Gunter guy are with him, so he should be fine. It seems he thought the same, he turns back to me and we find a place to sit within minutes.

We chat for quite a while. I tell him about my travels and adventures, and he tells me about quite a few adventures he's had of his own. He seems to really care for the king, they have probably become good friends.

I see Wolfram look up suddenly and notice who he is looking at so fondly, it's the black eyed, black haired young man known as the 27th Maou. When I notice the king, I can't help but feel slightly disappointed since Wolfram looks so happy, we probably won't be able to talk much longer, after all duty calls. He walks over to us, he must be wondering why we are so far from the others.

Wolfram and I get up to greet the king. "Yuri, this is Shiro, a childhood friend of mine, we haven't seen each other since we were kids."

"Hello, Shiro, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yuri Shibuya."

"Heika, it's very nice to meet you as well." I can't help but stare at the king, nonetheless I give a short bow as a greeting. Why is Wolfram calling the king by his name, how strange.

Wolfram goes to Yuri's side and holds his hand. Yuri leans his head closer to Wolfram so he could hear him through the music. I can't hear what they are saying but it must be important since the king came to look for Wolfram himself.

/

"Wolfram, I've been looking for you, almost immediately after coming into the party we got separated. I saw Greta with Mr. baldy's daughter Beatrice, they seem to be having lots of fun. You were with them for a while and then disappeared."

"Sorry Yuri, I figured you'd be alright on your own, after all big brother and Conrart were keeping an eye on you so I thought it'd be okay to talk to Shiro for a while. Is there something you need?"

**Shiro's POV...**

I'm not trying to eavesdrop, but I suddenly hear Wolfram say sorry, "Uhm, Wolfram, is everything alright." I am wondering why Wolfram needs to apologize for not being by the kings side. I know that Wolfram is one of the kings guards, but there are many of them around.

"Yeah Shiro, everything's fine. I'm gonna talk with Yuri for a while, we'll talk later. Is that okay."

The maou interrupts him, "Don't worry about it Wolf, it's nothing important, keep talking with your friend, we can talk later."

"You sure, Yuri?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I really didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go look for Greta and Beatrice."

Instead of Wolfram answering, I do it for him. "Thank you Heika, I really enjoy talking to Wolfram. Since it's been a while, I was hoping I could stay a couple of days Within your kingdom."

"What! Shiro, why all of a sudden" says Wolfram.

I put my arm around Wolfram's shoulder, "I missed you, duh. Why else would I want to stay if not for you."

/

Yuri trembles slightly at seeing Shiro so close to Wolfram and getting closer. '_I swear, I told Wolf not to let other men touch him so casually.'_

Yuri completely forgets that he wanted to find the young girls, "Of course it'd be nice for you to stay for a visit, after all I'd like to get to know Wolfram's childhood friend, and I'm sure Wolf would love for you to be around. But I'm sorry Shiro, now may not be the right time. Life at the castle has been quite busy since I returned and I think I still need time to adjust. Maybe you could visit us sometime next month."

Yuri takes Wolfram's hand and pulls the other closer to himself, and away from Shiro.

"That's alright, me and Wolfram could hang out while you rest." Shiro smiles at Yuri, he would actually prefer just to hang out with Wolfram.

Yuri looks like he's starting to get upset at his insistence. Wolfram holds Yuri's hand tighter, "I agree with Yuri, it's been pretty hectic the past few weeks, I've been doing a lot of work as well. So next month would be better, that way we could accommodate and I could think of where to take you."

Since Wolfram says so, Shiro gives in, "Alright, I'll send notice a month from now, letting you know when I'll be coming."

"Alright, that's great. I'll see you next month then", Yuri and Wolfram go off to continue enjoying their festivities and mingling with the other guests.

**Shiro's POV...**

I just stare at Wolfram walking away, totally checking him out and being completely obvious about it. I will definitely make a move on him the next time I see him.

"Yo aniki, close your mouth, could you possibly stare at Wolfram with any more lust." Ryou holds onto my shoulder.

"What, what are you talking about, I am not looking at him with lust in my eyes, anyway what happened, did you need something?" I admit that caught me off guard, crap now I'm flustered.

"Nah, it's nothing really. It's just that mom and dad say it's time to go. I guess it was good timing."

"Alright then, let's get going." I look at Wolfram one last time. I can't help but notice that he is still holding hands with the king. Could there be something going on between them ... Oh well, Wolfram didn't say anything, maybe they are just close friends, after all we always held hands. No big deal.

**Chapter 1 End**

**:) Luna note :)**

Here is the first chapter. I had mentioned in Yuri's Attraction that I would write another fic with my own character Shiro, I think it's good that Yuri get jealous, and not with Elizabeth cuz thats just complex. Thank you for reading, please review, I'd like to know what you guys think.

I dunno how many chapters I want to make this, or I could even leave it as a one shot. So let me know what you want with reviews okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kkm, but 'Shiro' is all mine **:3**

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, maybe slight Gwendal x Gunter and Conrart x Jozak here and there

Summary: Things are finally going well for Yuri and Wolfram, and Wolfram's childhood friend is coming into the picture.

Side notes: / = End of someone's POV

**Chapter 2:**

It's night time, and Wolfram is in the garden, his favorite spot in the whole kingdom, where he can be alone and just think.

**Wolfram's POV...**

It's been almost a month since Yuri's welcome home party. I wish I could say we have been very lovey dovey. But he is the king, not as much' free time lately. I think everything should settle down a bit in a few months, till then we just gotta deal with it.

We've been on a few dates since the party, it's been fun, but sometimes I still feel like he'd rather be with Conrart than with me. I understand that Yuri cares for Conrart very much, but I'm still not comfortable with how close they are. If he would just start dating Jozak already, then I'd have nothing to complain about.

But that's beside the point. Yuri's been working very hard since his return, looks like he is finally taking his job seriously. And of course as his fiancé, I'll be making sure he becomes the best king ever. But I just wish we could have some privacy once in a while. We don't really get to be alone at all. He studies with Gunter, works with Gwendal and when we leave the castle I can't be his only guard. Not to mention starting next month he'll be even more busy with his duties, and I won't even be able to stay by his side.

Big brother and Conrart think I'll be a distraction, so I can't even stay with him while he works. Although I do understand it, Yuri's been very different since we started dating. I've gone to Yuri's office quite a few times lately and Yuri has surprised me, he would drop what he's doing just to talk to me. He's always tried to get out of doing work before, but since he's been back, he has been very diligent With his work.

Last time I went to see Yuri while he was working, he completely disregarded what Gunter and Gwendal were saying. The instant I walked through the door to his office, he had a huge grin on his face. He stood up, walked over to me, hugged me and brushed his lips over mine. Granted it had been about a week since we'd seen each other because I was out on patrol.

When I think about it, I can't help but smile, it makes me happy. I know that I'm a distraction but it's nice to finally feel wanted by my fiancé. I didn't even mind that he did that in front of Gwendal and Gunter, I missed him just as much. Of course I started blushing like mad, but none the less I reciprocated his feelings at the moment.

But that was almost two weeks ago, I like that we are taking things slowly, we can get to know each other better. I want to know everything about Yuri. All his different faces, all the good and all the bad. I want to see everything he hasn't shown me before. I want him to rely on me like he does with Conrart. I want to protect his heart, I want him to care for me, more than anyone else. And I never want to see him break down like he did when he thought Conrart betrayed him. But it would be nice to know that I could help him get through these things. I want him to be able to talk to me about anything. *Sigh*.

Ugh, what am I thinking about, one minute I'm thinking I want to go slow but other times I wish I could take him away for a while and just spend time, just the two of us. I can't wait till everything settles down, I swear I'm gonna make sure Yuri and I get away for some time, even if we have to have guards, that's fine but...

I'm an idiot, I'm thinking about way too many things at once, I'm so confused now, I feel like my mind's just gonna go blank. Oh well, I shouldn't spend too much time alone right now. If I do, my mind will probably be a complete jumble.

Its getting pretty late, I should probably get ready for bed soon... But I hate going back to an empty room, I always fall asleep so fast, and Yuri doesn't wake me up when he comes back. I know he is just being considerate, but I wish he'd wake me up once in a while. I wanna talk with him some more, we have to talk, our relationship only just frecently officially started. We should be freaking lovey-dovey all the time.

I start walking away from the garden slowly of course because I'm only going to Yuri's room, but on my way into the castle I see Yuri.

"I was just coming to look for you Wolfram. Why are you still out here, it's late, and chilly, you could catch a cold."

"Yuri...Why are you here, why did you come looking for me?"

"Well, I went to my room and you weren't there. I was worried cuz your usually fast asleep by the time I get back."

"I just wanted to think for a while. That's all"

Yuri comes closer to me and holds me in his arms. He kisses my cheek softly and I start to blush, "Wolf, is everything okay"

"Wha...of course everything's alright Yuri ... I was just missing you a little bit." I sort of mumbled that last part, but of course Yuri heard it since he was holding me so tightly.

"Wolf, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel lonely."

I'm flabbergasted that Yuri is apologizing for something like this, "Don't be stupid, it's work. It's your own fault for being gone so long. Besides your trying to be a good king. I'm so happy you've become so serious about staying here."

"Of course I am, I was pretty sad back on earth knowing that I wasn't going to see you again. You and Greta are my family, I want to be here ... I love you Wolf."

I start to tear up a bit. I'm happy, very happy. Yuri sees this as his home and I know that. But now he's also here for me, I hug Yuri closely, "Yuri".

"Wolf, don't cry...please." Yuri looks like he'll cry along with me.

*giggle* "silly, I'm not crying, I'm just happy." I kiss Yuri lightly on the lips And smile at him.

"Wolfram", Yuri holds onto my face and strokes my left cheek and lightly kisses my right cheek. Then he wipes away my tears and pulls me along behind him into the castle.

/

**Yuri's POV...**

Wolfram's so cute, gave me a bit of a scare though, last time I saw him cry silently like that was when I left. We need to spend more time together. Gwendal says I can stop working so late starting tomorrow. I'll probably be busy studying and working for about half the day for the next few months, and soon I won't really have to work much, unless something big happens.

Wolfram's been pretty quiet and distant lately. I know I have to work, but this is starting to get ridiculous, even Conrad is pushing me pretty hard. I'm starting to think Gwendal and Conrad are doing this on purpose. They are probably upset that I'm taking their little brother away from them. *giggle*, they dote on him so much, if I mentioned this to Wolfram he'd probably blush and then say that their idiots.

"Yuri, why are you laughing?" Wolfram looks at me with a puzzled look. He looks so confused and so cute, I lean in and brush my lips over his.

"It's nothing Wolfram, I was just thinking about something".

Suddenly we hear giggles coming from behind us.

We turn around when we hear the giggles and see the three maids staring at us in the hall.

Crap...I didn't look around. I turn to Wolfram to see his reaction. He looks furious and his whole face is bright red.

"Yuri, you jerk", he hits me over the head and starts walking really fast to our room.

"Wolf ... Wolfram ... Come on, wait a minute." I start dashing off behind him.

Ugh, I know he's easily embarrassed when it comes to showing affection in public, but really now, he's gotta get used to this. Although I do admit I'm a little embarrassed myself.

When I reach the room and go inside, Wolfram is by the window looking out, "Sorry, Yuri, I dint mean to hit you, but you know..."

I cut him off, "I know, it's okay. It's kinda my fault, I didn't look around to make sure no one was around. But you know, at least it wasn't Gwendal or Conrad."

Wolfram finally turns to look at me. "Don't even joke about that, I'd die if they saw us like that."

I walk closer to Wolfram slowly, I stop a few feet away and open my arms for him. Wolfram just looks at me for a bit and starts blushing.

He walks over to me and I wrap my arms around him. "We should get ready for bed now, you look a little sleepy."

Wolfram yawns, "OK". He starts to change into his frilly pink nightgown while I change into my own blue pajamas.

When I turn around, Wolfram is already laying in bed.

Wolfram smiles at me, "You know, Greta hasn't been asking to sleep here for a while now. Since the party she has only slept here a few days. She's really growing up."

I start pouting at Wolfram, "She's growing up too fast, she's still too young, don't make it seem like she'll leave us soon."

Wolfram bursts out laughing, "I meant that she's quite perceptive about our relationship, she probably also wants us to spend time together alone. You should make sure to dote on her when your work cools down."

I lay down next to Wolfram, "yeah, we should go out as a family from time to time. It's good that your a doting parent since I haven't had much time lately. I love seeing you two together, you both look so happy and it makes me just as happy."

Wolfram yawns again, and smiles at me.

"Wolfram, Gwendal says I'll be working less hours now, and I can start a little later tomorrow, so for now let's sleep. We'll eat breakfast together in the morning and maybe hang out a little in the afternoon."

Wolfram's beautiful emerald eyes seem to brighten up even more than usual, like that of a child who has just received a new toy.

"Really Yuri, I look forward to it." And just like that he falls asleep. I'm so glad his sleeping posture has gotten better lately. I'm able to hold him in my arms while we sleep. It's quite a nice feeling. I feel myself smile briefly. I should get some sleep too.

We wake up the next morning at about the same time, which is unusual, because I usually wake up first and go running with Conrad.

I look at Wolfram, he still looks a little sleepy, he smiles up at me.

"Wolfram, you could sleep a bit longer. I can go for my morning run and meet you for breakfast, or I can come get you before they serve breakfast."

He yawns cutely, "It's okay Yuri, I'll meet you at the dining hall for breakfast, I'll get up soon."

I get dressed and sit back down on the bed next to Wolfram. We hear a knock on the door suddenly. It must be Conrad. I stroke Wolfram's cheek softly and kiss his forehead briefly before heading for the door.

"Hi Conrad, your right on time."

"Hello Yuri, I'm glad you look well rested."

"Yep, I'm pumped and ready to go, so let's go." Conrad walks on ahead, I turn around to look at Wolfram for a moment, "see you in a few, Wolfram."

Wolfram sits up, face lightly tinted pink, "Yuri..." Seems I woke him up completely with that kiss. He's so shy about the strangest things.

I run over to Wolfram and kiss him lightly on the lips, but then he puts his arms around my neck and sticks his tongue deeper into my mouth.

After about a good minute, we separate for some air, "Wolfram ... wow" is all I manage to pant out.

"Enjoy your run Yuri" he says seductively with a smirk on his face, then he stands up from the bed. I pull him close to me, and as I'm about to start nibbling on his ear I hear footsteps coming closer and then a voice...

"Yuri, is everything alright?"

I hear Conrad calling me and remember that I have to go. "I'm coming now" I yell out.

I want to stay here but the way I'm feeling, I should really have my excercise. I kiss Wolfram once more and reluctantly head off for my run. "Don't be late for breakfast Wolfram."

He laughs at me and nods his head as I run towards Conrad.

**Chapter 2 End**

**:) Luna note:)**

Well thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you guys think.

I'm writing on a day to day basis, so I can't be sure when I will update next. I am posting this chapter again cuz I just reread it, and I realized that I'm not really into writing long chapters just yet. When I read fanfics, I prefer to read shorter chapters, also I realized that if I make them too long, I seem to get writers block. Ill try writing longer chapters as I gain more experience writing fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou.

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, maybe Gwendal x Gunter and Conrart x Jozak.

Summary: Yuri and Wolfram's relationship is progressing somewhat smoothly, although Gwendal and Conrart have mixed feelings about the relationship. Yuri has been super busy with work and Wolfram is feeling lonely, but his childhood friend is coming for a visit, how fun. **:3**

Side notes: / means end of someone's POV.

-Heika - Your majesty

-Maou - Demon King

-Also about half of this chapter was previously in chapter 2 before I updated, so if you read chapter 2 before 9/27/2014, then you might want to skim to about half way, very little was added to the chapter. Sorry ahead of time for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 3:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

I can't believe I did that.

I run my fingers over my lips a bit. When he kissed my forehead, all my sleepiness went away, so he deserved a little payback. He looked so unsure about whether he wanted to go for his run or not.

I let out a few giggles while thinking about it.

But, I should start to get ready for the day and go check on Greta while Yuri is out.

I put on my usual blue suit and take my time going to Greta's room, just in case she's still asleep. I don't want to wake her up too early.

Of course there was no need for that. As I get closer to Greta's room, I see her by the hall and slowly creep up to her. I grab her from behind, and scare the living day lights out of her.

I just couldn't help myself. She gives a muffled scream and turns around, looking slightly peeved.

"Papa Wolfram, what are you you doing?"

"What am I doing? ... What are you doing?, Are you eavesdropping? That's not a good habit for a young lady."

"But papa Wolfram, it's Gwendal and Gunter, they..."

"Huh, they what? Greta is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing papa Wolfram, your right I shouldn't eavesdrop, but it sounded like they were going to fight so I just wanted to make sure nothing happened."

"What do you mean fight?"

"They were arguing about something, and Gunter looked very upset. Can you check just to make sure they are okay, I can't hear them anymore."

"Alright I'll take a quick peek, but go back to your room and get ready for breakfast, I'll come get you in a few minutes."

"Okay papa Wolfram, thank you."

Honestly that girl, she's picking up some bad habits from those maids, we've gotta do something about that.

But I guess she didn't do it to gossip, she was just worried about them so it's okay I guess.

After Greta leaves, I take a peek into the room that big brother and Gunter are in. It is true that they stopped talking. I'm so glad I sent Greta away and caught her when I did.

I'm seeing it and I still can't believe it, big brother is kissing Gunter. I never thought I'd see something like this. I didn't even think he liked Gunter much. But I guess this does explain why he's never been very popular with the ladies like mother says.

Big brother Gwendal seems to be trying to calm Gunter down. I think I should just go, at least they aren't fighting. And I'm a little relieved that Gwendal is taken and won't make eyes at Yuri, after all he also dotes on him a bit much.

I see big brother who is holding Gunter in a tight embrace, "Gunter, I am telling you, nothing like that happened, I don't even know that woman."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry ... I guess I just took Anissina's word for it, since you two are childhood friends and she knows you best."

"How could you believe what Anissina says, for all you know, this could have been a test for her personal experiments and we're her subjects."

I hear Gunter gasp as though he just realized something huge, "your right, I didn't even think of that." He looks down at the floor, "I'm sorry Gwendal."

Big brother just lifts his chin up and kisses him on the lips, " we should prepare ourselves for breakfast, let's go."

At this point I start speed walking towards Greta's room, they still seemed to want to be more intimate. Well at least I can tell Greta that they are definitely not fighting.

"Papa Wolfram, finally. So, are they okay?"

"Yes, Greta, they seemed to be perfectly fine with each other."

Hmm, Greta looks so happy. She is especially fond of Gwendal after all. It's really no surprise that she'd be worried.

She takes my hand and we walk to the dining hall. When we go in, Yuri and Conrart are already here. They both stand up to greet us. I slowly shake my head at this. What are they doing, we only stand for the king.

"Wolfram, right on time." He smiles brightly at me and motions for me to sit next to him and for Greta to sit on the other side.

"Of course I'm on time, you wimp."

"Wolfram, don't call me that. Honestly I thought we were done with that."

"A wimp is a wimp, no matter what the relationship." I start laughing after saying this and Greta laughs along with me. After a few seconds Yuri just let's it go and laughs as well. I notice Conrart looking at us and smiling, he always does that, never speaks his mind.

Suddenly Gunter and Gwendal come into the dining hall and take their seats. Everyone stares at them wondering why they are late. Humph, I could care less, even if I do know the reason. Yuri nudges me trying to ask me why they are late. I suppose I could tell him, but maybe later. I try to tell Yuri to stop nudging me but big brother interrupts me before I could speak.

"Wolfram, it seems you've received a letter." He starts looking through his papers, "Oh, here it is, I think it's from your friend Shiro."

"Huh, from Shiro, I wonder why ... Oh crap, that's right, he said he wanted to come spend time here. I had forgotten."

"Your childhood friend, right." Yuri seems a little upset, I think I'll read the letter a bit later, when I'm on my own.

"Yes, you remember. I introduced him to you at the party about a month ago. He said he wanted to stay for a while and you told him he could come next month. It's been a month, so he is probably informing us."

"Oh... that's right, so you'll have to find an inn close by for him to stay at. I'll try to make time to hang out with him as well. Do you know how long he'll st..."

Gwendal doesn't let Yuri finish talking, "That's not important right now we need to finish our breakfast and get to work Heika."

After finishing our breakfast Yuri goes off with Gunter and big brother. Greta goes off to look for Anissina and it's my day off today so I decide to head back to my room.

I feel a little sleepy, I stifle a yawn and rub at my eyes. I open Shiro's letter, but I think I'll read the letter after a nap. I wonder when he'll come, it's gonna be so much fun, just like when we were kids.

/

Wolfram falls into a deep sleep, since it's early morning still, he has plenty of time to nap. After about two hours, Yuri comes in to see Wolfram sleeping.

'_What is he doing, he seemed so excited to get the letter and now he's drooling all over it. I wonder if he read it yet, I doubt it. But I'm a little curious, I kinda want to read it, after all he'll probably tell me about it later anyway. Besides that guy seemed way too close to Wolfram, I mean, I know they are childhood friends but it really bothered me how he had his arms around Wolfram during the party.'_

Yuri reads Shiro's letter and has a slightly grim look on his face when he hears someone coming.

"Heika, it's time to start your studies now." Gunter is shouting out in the hallways trying to locate Yuri.

Yuri stands up and leaves his room going towards Gunter.

"Heika, is something the matter, you look upset." Gunter stares at Yuri worriedly, '_It looks as though he'll transform into the maou at any moment.'_

Yuri looks up at Gunter, "It's nothing Gunter, I'm fine ... Now, let's go study."

"Yes, Heika."

'_He sounds like a total idiot in that letter, and what does he mean, does he like Wolfram or is he just really friendly. Does he even know that he is my fiance, and he could probably care less about meeting up with me, so long as Wolfram is with him. I don't want them spending too much time alone together... Crap, I've gotten way too possessive, if I tell Wolfram about this, he'll probably just laugh at me.'_

Yuri goes off to his studies and just ignores all of his thoughts for the moment, '_I'm probably just being paranoid anyway.'_

**Wolfram's POV...**

*yawn*, I wake up from my nap in about three hours. I find myself slightly drooling over Shiro's letter, but that's only because I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Damn I slept way longer than I wanted to, I thought I'd only sleep for like an hour. Oh well nothing I can do about that now, I should just read his letter now...

Dear Wolfram,

I hope you have been doing well this past month. I've been doing pretty well, my brothers have been dragging me all over the place since I've been back. I've been able to spend enough time with my whole family since I've come home. I plan to set out on my travels again soon. I was writing to inform you that I will be going to Shin Makoku in about a week or so. If it's not okay to come visit you then you should send me a message right away, because I might already be on my way when you read this letter. I really hope we can meet, since the king said it would be okay to go in a month. I look forward to getting to know the king better as well. You guys seem very close, you seem like really good friends. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him once in a while as well if he's not too busy. But the whole reason I'm even going to the kingdom is to see you, I've missed you and I can't wait to spend time with you. There is no time limit for my stay in the kingdom, so I hope we can spend lots of time together. Even if the king is busy I hope we will still be able to meet up. I know that your one of his guards, but it should be okay for you to take some time for yourself. Can't wait to see you.

Love Shiro...

P.S. I hope we can spend time together once in a while, you know just the two of us, there's lots of things I'd like to talk to you about in private. I'll be looking for an inn very close by, so your welcome to come stay with me for a few days as well, have sleepovers like we used to, (or I might even be able to stay with you, but of course, I don't want to impose. Anyway, I'm just rambling now, sorry,) {Shiro tried to cross this out but it can still be read} ugh forget what I just said. Anyway, just saying, I'm really excited to know I'll be with you again.

That idiot, there's no way I'd tell him not to come, I'm just as excited to see Shiro. And what was he thinking with this letter. He's always like that when writing, it's like you can feel his nervousness. *giggle*, He's so funny, so cute, he's still the same Shiro I remember.

Well maybe he's not exactly the same, he's taller than me now, and he's become very handsome. I can feel myself blushing ... Huh, what am I thinking. It's just because it's been awhile since I've seen him, I just need to get used to him again, anyway I can't wait till he gets here.

**Chapter 3 End**

**:) Luna note :)**

Thanks for reading, Please review and let me know what you think. Any requests are welcome. Wolfram just seems to fall asleep really fast in the anime and I noticed the previous chapter was becoming too long so I just cut it off at that point, there was no special reason for it. I reread chapter 2 and decided to split it into two chapters with this recent update. Sorry for the confusion. Don't know when I'll update next, been really busy with work lately, no time to write. Like I mentioned before, I am trying to keep the chapters between 1000 and 2500 so yea.

I've been really busy, next update should be within this month and might be kinda short.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kkm.

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Summary: Wolfram is eagerly awaiting Shiro's arrival, he can't wait to see his childhood friend and spend time together. When Shiro finally arrives Wolfram is very happy. But how will Yuri feel about Shiro's arrival.

Side note: Xxxxxxxx means change of location/scene. _'Italics' _means someone's thoughts.  


**Chapter 4:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

Shiro should be here any day now, this should be fun. I wonder if Yuri can get any days off soon. Well, if he can't, at least I know that I can always take a few days off this month to spend with Shiro when he arrives.

I had already told Gwendal that Shiro was coming over, so it should be fine, I always work hard anyway. Besides, he was always very fond of Shiro, maybe it would be good to invite him to have dinner with us every night while he's in town.

For some reason, he always did seem to get along with Conrart and Gwendal, you would think they were his brothers as well *giggle*. Maybe I could even invite him to help train my soldiers, he's probably gotten better with the sword than he was before. Should be interesting to watch the troops, and of course it will hopefully toughen them up a bit.

Anyway, I should probably get out of bed now. I wonder if Yuri's done with work yet, I let out a yawn as I usually do when I'm still sleepy. I should go check up on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri has been in his office for a few hours, contemplating about Shiro's letter. Of course he should be working but he can't seem to concentrate.

'_Something just doesn't seem right about that letter, he is probably just being friendly... Ugh I'm just being paranoid, that's gotta be it... But still ... I think I'll try going out with them as much as I can, just to get a feel for Shiro's character. Plus he's Wolfram's friend, I want to be able to get along with him.'__  
_

Yuri stops thinking about things and gets back to working. "I should probably get to work and finish before Gwendal shows up. I feel like I haven't made any progress at all."

Suddenly the door opens and Yuri falls out of his chair, he's shocked out of his thoughts and fearful that it might be Gwendal walking through the door.

'_If Gwendal sees this stack of papers still on my desk, I'm gonna get a lecture for sure._ What_ should I do.' _He thinks as he lets out a sigh.

Wolfram runs over to Yuri's side. Leans over to look Yuri straight in his eyes to make sure that he is okay.

"Yuri, are you okay, What happened?" Wolfram looks a bit worried, but is relieved when Yuri smiles at him.

"Wolf, it's just you. I thought it was Gwendal coming to kill me for not doing my work properly."

Wolfram giggles before speaking up, "Yuri, you wimp, what the hell is all this work you still have, I wanted to see if we could have lunch together soon."

"Sorry Wolfram, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, you are a wimp after all."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well then stop acting like one. Look, I'll help you sort through these, that way you can finish faster and we could have lunch together. It's been a while since we've had a meal just the two of us where we can just talk."

Yuri shows a huge grin, "I've been thinking the same thing, don't worry I'll make sure to finish this fast, I've still got like at least an hour before lunch."

"Yeah well, with my help hopefully we'll finish within an hour and a half."

Wolfram smiles and takes a seat next to Yuri to help him sort out his papers so that Yuri can sign them faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shiro's POV...**

I'm finally within the kingdom, I've already checked into the inn, now I can go see Wolfram. I can't wait to see him, after spending some time together, I have to find the appropriate time to confess to him. It's been so long since we've spent time together, I hope I can make Wolfram fall in love with me, after all I was able to kiss him before we separated. But we were only kids, and he probably saw it as nothing more than a child saying goodbye to his best friend. I can't help but sigh at the thought.

Crap, without realizing it, I already arrived at the castle gates. I got myself kinda depressed, I gotta cheer up, I should still have a chance with Wolfram. I'll casually ask him if he's got a lover yet. Well maybe I'll wait at least a week, it'd be weird to ask that right away. Well, enough of that. Guess I should talk to the two guards up ahead.

"I'm here to see Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt."

He looks at me suspiciously, "And who are you?"

Oh, wow, I forgot this is the Kings castle, I can't just show up and expect new people to know me. "Sorry, I forgot that part, can you tell him that Shiro is here to see him, he should be expecting me."

One of the guards go running into the castle and the other stays to keep me company, I'm a little surprised to see only two guards at the gate.

"So where are the rest of the guards?"

"Your a very inquisitive boy."

"Sorry, I didn't want to seem intrusive or anything, but I used to come here quite often when I was a child and there were always many many guards around."

"Oh, is that all. Well we are very lucky to have King Yuri, with him around the kingdom is much more peaceful, besides there are more guards inside."

"I see, that's really good to hear. Things have gotten better for Shin Makoku, I'm glad." I can't help but smile, things were quite bad twenty years ago, I was on my travels and still constantly heard about the kingdom and how disastrous things were.

The soldier slams his fist in his hand like he just realized something.

"That's right I remember seeing you at the party a month ago."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, amazing memory."

"Well, not really, it's just that you stand out quite a bit. Your quite handsome." I can see the blush gracing his cheeks, "...Uhm, I mean that's what the young girls were saying at the party that's all."

"Oh, is that so." I smile at the poor guy, showing that I understand what he meant, he seems so nervous it's kinda cute. His face is still a crimson red.

"Shiro!"

"It's Wolfram ... Hey Wolfram", I wave my hand up, gesturing that I can see him.

He runs up to me out of breath, and looks at the other guard, "He's my friend, I'll show him inside, you two can get back to your posts."

Wolfram Jeez, he didn't need to run so fast. "Hey Wolfram, don't I get get a proper hello, it's been a while."

I get closer to Wolfram and pull him into a tight embrace. "I missed you Wolfram."

"What are you talking about, I saw you last month." I can hear him let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right", I can't help but smile since he still hugs me back.

I reluctantly release Wolfram, but I keep my arm around his shoulder and we start walking towards the castle doors.

"So Wolfram are you busy right now, have you had lunch yet...Wait don't answer that, it's already like two o'clock, I'm sure you ate."

"Actually, I just finished eating, I ran out so fast when I heard you were here."

He smiles at me, and I smile right back at him. It's no wonder he looked just about ready to keel over, he shouldn't run like that right after eating. After staring at his smile a little longer, I look up to see a very angry King in front of the castle doors.

Wow, he looks quite scary, totally different from how he was at the party. I wonder what's wrong, why is he so mad, he keeps glaring at me.

"Oh, Yuri ... Sorry, I just ran out like that...but look, Shiro's here", Wolfram smiles at the king. I wonder, did I interrupt something.

**:)Luna note:)**

I write when I have the time. I hope you liked the new chapter. Please review. Any thoughts on the chapter are welcome. Also I'm a bit stressed lately so slight writers block seems to be occurring.

I think I will write shorter chapters to try and update more frequently, but I might not be able to update much until late December when I have a few days off work. Sorry for the delay, but I just want to make sure the story goes well or at least decently well. (^-^)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. Shiro is my OC though.

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, and implications of Gwendal x Gunter, Jozak x Conrart throughout the story.

Summary: Shiro has finally arrived at Shin Makoku and he and Wolfram have rekindled their friendship. But how does Yuri feel about Wolfram spending all his free time with his very attractive childhood friend.

**Chapter 5:**

**Yuri's POV...**

"Finally the paper work is done, Wolfram let's go eat."

"It's already past noon, you must be really hungry."

"Yeah a bit, so let's go already." I put my arm around Wolfram and we go have lunch together.

After finishing our lunch, we head back to my office. I can expect that look on Gwendal's face when I get back.

Surprisingly when we reach my office, Gwendal is still not here.

"Yuri, I'll keep you company until Gwendal gets back. I heard he was doing something important, but he should be back soon."

"Oh, alright, in the meantime since Gwendal should still be gone for a while, why don't I slack off a bit."

I pull Wolfram onto my lap and kiss his lips lightly.

Wolfram wraps his arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. "Yuri."

I can't help but smile at Wolfram, "Wolf..."

"You know, I think I'll be less busy soon, I'm hoping we will have more time together, maybe go on a few dates, or just take a vacation back on earth for a while."

Wolfram smiles at me, "I'd like that very much Yuri." He leans down and kisses me again.

Just then, there is a knock on the door. *sigh* Of course we are being interrupted, just when we are finally starting to get a nice mood between us.

I hear one of the soldiers, but I choose to ignore it and distract Wolfram so he doesn't pay attention either. I pull Wolfram into a deeper kiss, taking his breath away. Wolfram literally feels like putty in my hands.

"Heika, is Lord Wolfram present, I've been told he would be here."

Crap it seems to be one of Wolfram's soldiers. Ignore it, ignore it, just ignore it.

Then, there is another knock on the door, it seems he has a message for Wolfram that can't wait.

Wolfram gets off my lap and starts walking to the door to try and let the soldier in, but I put my arms around his waist and turn him around just before he reaches the doors leading out of my office.

"Wolf ... Look at me." I don't want you getting distracted Wolf, not now that we can be alone without your overprotective brothers around. Not to mention my work finally being done early for once.

I want to be alone with Wolf.

I kiss Wolfram's lips lightly, taking his lower lip in between mine and nibbling on it, completely getting Wolram's attention on me again.

Not wanting to be disturbed any further I try to ignore the soldier thinking that he might take a hint and leave, but he's quite persistent. So I just ask through the door, "What is it?!" I know I sound slightly angry but knowing that it's not the soldier's fault, I try to calm down.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Heika. But there is someone outside claiming to know Lord von Bielefelt and we want to make sure it's safe to let him in." I could hear that he was slightly scared from his tone of voice. *sigh*

But whatever, Wolfram lets out giggles and I can tell he is very much enjoying my attention which makes me very happy.

"Is that so ... Who is it?" Wolfram says in a surprisingly calm voice and slightly distracted by my lips trailing kisses down his neck to even note that the soldier thinks this man claiming to know him could be a threat.

"Sir. He says his name is Shiro. If you do indeed know this man, we can let him in and have him wait for you."

"What! He's here already?" Wolfram snaps right back to reality and jumps out of my arms running out the door.

It takes me a moment to realize what just happened. What the hell! I can't believe Wolfram just up and left like that. Is this Shiro guy really that important.

*sigh* I need to calm myself down, guess I should go after him. I did say that his friend could come over, so I should go greet him.

I walk past the stupefied soldier, he seems to be just as shocked as I am. I smile at him and continue walking down the hall to go outside and meet Wolfram and Shiro.

But I am surprised when I see them, that guys is hugging Wolfram way too tight. I hear him tell Wolfram he missed him, Wolfram says they saw each other last month yet he's still hugging that guy and giggling.

I feel like my blood is boiling. I mean I know perfectly well that this guy is Wolfram's childhood friend and I understand that they missed each other, but does he have to have his hands all over MY Wolfram.

I can see them walking towards the castle doors, towards me, but that man, he still has his arm around Wolfram's shoulder.

I can see Wolfram smiling at that man, and he smiles right back at him. I feel myself glaring at this man, I'm still kind of pissed that he's the reason Wolf left me in such a hurry.

But I can't let my anger consume me. I have been able to stay fully conscious every time the maou in me awakens. We are becoming one finally, but right now I can feel that I may do something irrational. Calm down Yuri. I need to calm myself down.

"Oh, Yuri ... Sorry that I just ran out like that ... but look, Shiro's here", Wolfram smiles at me.

How the hell could he just smile like that. He was just in my arms a moment ago. Does he not realize how much it pisses me off to have our time cut short.

**Luna Note:**

So uhm ... sorry that it's short, but give me a break okay, this is only my second fanfic, lol, and things are hectic still, but I've been trying to find time to write.

Please review, maybe I can get motivated and get out of this slump. (^-^) Let me know if you still think it's good.

I want to make it very interesting and make you guys want more. *evil laugh*, just kidding, but seriously I hope you guys like the new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, implications of Gwendal x Gunter and Jozak x Conrart

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Kkm, if I did, Yuri and Wolfram would have more romantic moments.

Summary: Yuri's work is starting to slow down a bit and he wants to spend more time with Wolfram, but of course he will have to wait till the distraction goes away. Yuri's first interaction with Shiro (^_^).

Side notes: '_italics' _means people's thoughts. Heika - your highness. Xxxxxxx scene change. () means (Yuri mumbles in a low voice)

**Luna note: **Thanks for the previous reviews, I like to hear what you guys think. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6:**

"Oh, Yuri ... Sorry that I just ran out like that ... but look Shiro's here. Wolfram smiles at Yuri.

He notices Yuri's glare and the blue light emanating from his body, indicating the Maou's rage appearing. Suddenly the sky fills with dark clouds and it starts to pour. He immediately shakes loose from Shiro's hold and runs up to Yuri.

"Yuri, is everything alright?"

...

*silence*

...

"Yuri?"

...

*silence*

...

At this point, a slightly panicked Wolfram holds onto Yuri's arm and tries again, "Yuri!?"

...

As if finally hearing Wolfram's voice, Yuri shakes his head and looks into Wolfram's emerald green eyes. The rain starts to lessen and the clouds begin to dissipate.

*silence*

Yuri looks over his shoulder at Wolfram.

'_Wolf, he looks so worried. Crap, I let the anger get the best of me and almost lost it. Although I still seem to be in my right mind and I feel light as a feather, totally different from all the other times...Maybe because I'm not in danger, or maybe I'm just starting to merge with my other self..._

Wolfram_ stares at _Yuri_, _getting slightly annoyed that he's not answering_, 'at least his eyes are back to normal and the glow is gone, so why isn't he answering me dammit.' _

"Yuri!?"

Yuri's thoughts are abruptly interrupted by an annoyed Wolfram '_Oh no, I forgot Wolfram was calling me. Crap he looks upset ... I know...'_

Yuri suddenly pulls up a hand and slowly caresses Wolfram's cheek, successfully pacifying his precious fiancé. He stares deeply into his beautiful green eyes and sighs.

"Sorry Wolf, I was a bit distracted, I'm okay." He smiles brightly at Wolfram, who blushes at seeing that huge grin.

Wolfram sighs and slowly leans into the caresses, "I was worried Yuri."

The rain comes to a full stop.

"I'm sorry" Yuri moves in closer to Wolfram getting ready to kiss and reassure his fiancé.

"Uhm...Can someone explain what just happened", says Shiro looking quite flustered at the scene.

'_I knew it, something has to be going on between Wolfram and Heika.'_

Wolfram nearly falls from the steps in his rush to separate from Yuri when he realizes that they were beginning to get intimate in public, and in front of Shiro no less.

'_How embarrassing.' _Wolfram can't look Shiro in the eyes.

'_Che, we were just getting to the good part, ugh this guy is such a damn distraction. Wish I'd never agreed to let him come. Then again Wolf's so happy with him here. Whatever, might as well say something, he looks just as embarrassed as Wolfram. I really wish Wolfram would get used to this. What's wrong with public displays of affection once in a while.' _He lets out an exasperated sigh_._

Yuri puts on a wide grin, "Sorry about that, it was kinda my fault about the rain. I forgot you were there for a moment, it's Shiro, right. I just wanted to make sure Wolfram was okay, after all he ran out so fast. Hahaha."

"Oh, no, it's my fault for showing up so abruptly. I'm sorry Heika if I interrupted you guys before. I was willing to wait until Wolfram was less busy."

"Wait, don't apologize Shiro, it was my fault for running out like that, I just let the excitement get to me. I'm so sorry Yuri."

"Alright, alright, enough apologizing or we'll be here all day." '_I'm_ _just_ _glad_ _your_ _not_ _touching_ _My_ _Wolfram_ _anymore_', Yuri smirks at Shiro.

"Anyway we should go change out of these wet clothes, and I'll have someone bring you something to change into."

"Heika!" Conrart and Gunter come running from inside the castle.

"Is everything alright Heika!?"

The boys look over at the newcomers.

"Everything's fine Conrad, we just got a little soaked is all. Oh and Conrad, Your my godfather, it's Yuri."

"Yes, Hei.. I mean Yuri, sorry."

"Wait, but what was that rain about? We thought you were being attacked."

"Don't worry Gunter, it was nothing. Really, the weather was just acting up a bit that's all." '_I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _freak_ _them_ _out_ _by_ _saying_ _I_ _almost_ _lost_ _control_.'

"Anyway, Conrad, can you take our guest to a room so he can change, and Gunter can you get him a change of clothes." Yuri says this in a voice sounding very much like the maoh with a commanding, yet gentle voice.

The men drop the subject, seeing that Yuri is safe and it wasn't anything serious.

"Yes Heika, your humble servant Gunter will do just that." Gunter runs off swooning over the command given by his King. '_Even soaking wet, Heika is so graceful and King like.'_

Conrart lets out a light chuckle and looks over at the boys.

"Oh it's Shiro. Hey, it's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"Wait, you know Shiro, Conrad."

"Of course he does, you wimp. Shiro's my childhood friend and Conrart's my brother."

"Oh that's right."

Conrart chuckles at the boys usual bickering, "You two never change, your always bickering."

"We are not", Yuri and Wolfram look at each other and blush noticing that they spoke in sync with each other.

"Okay, okay, you don't bicker."

"Shiro?" Wolfram looks over at the boy slightly concerned.

Shiro comes out of his stupor, "Oh right, hello Conrart, it's good to see you again. I've been well."

"Please follow me, Shiro ... Yuri, Wolfram, please change out of those wet clothes as well."

Yuri looks over at Shiro and Conrart "we will Conrad. Oh and Shiro, Please join us for dinner tonight, until then Conrad can keep you company."

Shiro looks back and smiles, "Yes Heika."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll show you where you can take a bath and change. Then I'll come get you and we could take a small tour before dinner. As I recall, you used to like our gardens right?"

"Yes, I enjoyed walking through the gardens with Wolfram."

"I understand that you haven't had many news about what's been going on around here since you've been traveling so much."

"Well yes, I have been traveling often and I've heard bits and pieces of things, like how the king is so amazing and I even heard he has a beautiful fiancé, but I don't know much about that."

'_Hmm, is that Jozak over there.'_

"I see. Well you could always ask Wolfram about things when you've relaxed a bit. Anyway, you can change in this room, and it has a private bath that you can use in the room. I'll be back in a few hours."

Shiro goes into the room and Conrart begins to walk away.

"Lord Weller, who was that young man."

"Jozak, why didn't you come out earlier if you were following."

"I didn't want to interrupt, anyway who was that man?"

"Hmmm, I wonder."

Jozak holds onto Conrart's arm and pushes him up to a wall in a secluded hallway.

"Conrart, that's not funny, who is that man?"

"Jozak, relax, your a spy right. You should know who he is."

Jozak is starting to get slightly frustrated. "He has nothing to do with my job, and stop changing the subject, answer me."

Conrart gets free of Jozak's grip and puts his arms around his neck.

"Why are you getting so upset, relax okay", he purred into his ear. "That man is Wolfram's childhood friend, he lives quite far and has been traveling to many distant places. That's probably why you don't know him. He's no threat."

"That's not what I was thinking, he's quite handsome and you two were alone. I couldn't hear what you were talking about, since I knew you would sense my presence if I got any closer."

"I did sense your presence, you know."

"Of course you did. *sigh*, I could never hide from my captain."

Jozak let all his anger go and pressed his lips to Conrart's, licking his lips with his tongue and asking for entrance which Conrart gladly gave.

"Jozak, I have things to do and I'm assuming that Gwendal is back as well if you're here."

Jozak starts nibbling at his neck, and between kisses and licks, he nods.

"Yes I understand captain, but you can spare me a few minutes at least, after all, we haven't seen each other in weeks."

"haa, mmn... If it's just a few minutes." Conrart leans into Jozak's body and they enjoy a passionate kiss before parting to continue their jobs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wolfram, we should go change as well."

"Right, I forgot we were wet ... You wimp, I can't believe we're completely soaked."

"Yes, yes, I already said I was sorry, let's go."

Yuri holds Wolfram's hand and they start off to their room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri's by the door ready to go out to the Kings private bath, "come on Wolfram, hurry up and pick out your clothes, it's cold, I wanna take a bath."

"Stop your whining wimp, I just wanna make sure I look okay for dinner today."

Yuri looks back at Wolfram, "what? Since when does that matter, you always wear your usual blue soldier uniform."

Wolfram is still looking through his closet, "well, yeah but, we have a guest and I want to look presentable is all."

"Wolfram, there is no need for you to dress up for another man."

Wolfram looks back at Yuri"What? What are you talking about, as your fiancé, I always need to look presentable."

Yuri walks over to Wolfram and grabs hold of his wrist, he lets out a breath, '_I guess that's true.' _"Whatever, doesn't matter, let's go to the baths already." Yuri starts dragging Wolfram down the hall after having grabbed random clothes for Wolfram to wear.

'_Wolfram does always pride himself in what he wears.'_

"Don't worry, we have a few hours before dinner. We'll come back to our room after the baths and you can resume looking through your clothes okay. (E_ven though most of your uniforms look the same_)"

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kings Private Bath**

Yuri's relaxing in the bath and Wolfram is rinsing himself off.

'_I shouldn't think too much about Shiro, I mean all he did was hug him and put his arm around him... Damn, just thinking about it pisses me off... No, no it's okay, they are just friends, me and Murata are always close too. Yeah, yeah it's fine.'_

"Yuri, I'll wash your back for you."

Wolfram moves into the bath and starts scrubbing Yuri's back, he starts talking about Shiro but he notices that Yuri's not listening at all, "hmm, Yuri?"

_'I still don't like it, but... Nah, nah stop thinking about it ... Huh, who's touching me.'_

"..ri?"

"Huh, Wolf, sorry I was...just thinking."

"Yuri, you've been spacing out a lot, what's wrong?"

Yuri grins at Wolfram, "Huh, nothing's wrong, nothing at all."

Wolfram turns Yuri around to face him, "listen, you wim..."

Yuri presses his lips to Wolfram's, "Wolfram, it's nothing, I guess I'm still just slightly upset that you ran out on me like that before." '_That's not really it, but now that I think of it, that's upsetting too.'_

"Right, about that, I'm sorry Yuri. But you know, I had been waiting for Shiro to come and my body just moved."

"I know, but still."

Wolfram sits on Yuri's lap and kisses his cheek, "I'll make it up to you, okay Yuri. I promise."

Yuri puts an arm around Wolfram's waist and grins at him, "oh really, and how are you going to make it up to me?"

Yuri starts nibbling Wolfram's ear, "mmm, Yuri"

**Luna note:**

Thanks for reading and please review. I cut off here cuz it's past 5am and I dunno if I want to try writing an M scene or just having someone interfere like I usually do.

hmmm (evil grin). I dunno, you guys let me know what you think, but know this and be warned. This is only my second fic and would be my first explicit scene since I only wrote a very passionate make out scene before in Yuri's Attraction.

Oh yeah and I reread the chapter and decided to do a scene with Conrart and Jozak, I don't know how in character they are but if you want to see more of them, let me know. Cuz I haven't planned that, I'm just testing the waters. Let me know what you think.

Don't forget to review and give me your opinions, you never know if I get enough reviews for the scene I will definitely try to write it. But I need the encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh (-_-) tear ... but Shiro is my OC.

Warning: Yuri x Wolfram, intimate scenes between males. I think it's M rating, not sure. (*-*)

Summary: Yuri is feeling some kind of way about Shiro, but doesn't wanna push it, after all that guy is Wolfram's childhood friend. '_They seem to be as close as me and Murata, it's no big deal. But what the hell is this feeling.'_ Yuri doesn't want to bother Wolfram with this and he thinks he shouldn't feel so upset. '_Why is Yuri pouting, maybe I can make him feel better somehow.'_

Side notes: / means end of someone's POV. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means change in scene or location. '_Italics_' means someones thoughts other than POV character. Heika - King, Geika - Great wise man.

**Luna Note:** Thanks for the review and advice lightfromshadows. Lol, I saw what you did at the end, but you know this is called 'the distraction' and it'd be quite a twist don't you think (^_^). But of course I won't do that, my main focus is Yuri x Wolfram for sure.

Here's the next chapter so soon, yay. I already had the idea while I was writing the other chapter, but it was already 6am and I needed to go bed. Anyway, enough of that, onto the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7:**

**King's Private Bath**

**Wolfram's POV...**

Yuri's relaxing in the bath already, I just need to finish rinsing myself off.

Yuri seems kinda distracted, but at least he looks more relaxed. He's been so busy lately.

"Yuri, I'll wash your back for you."

I move into the bath towards where Yuri is sitting near the ledge and start scrubbing his back. I've been telling Yuri about the fact that I'm taking a few days off to hang out with Shiro and that I'd like for him to take a day or two off so he can hang out with us as well, but Yuri looks totally distracted. He's not listening at all, "hmm, Yuri?"

He's still not answering me, I start getting a little worried, he didn't even protest to me washing his back, maybe there is something wrong. "Yuri!?"

"Huh, Wolf, sorry I was...just thinking." '_They seem to be as close as me and Murata, it's no big deal. But what the hell is this feeling.'_

"Yuri, you've been spacing out a lot, what's wrong?"

Yuri grins at Wolfram, "Huh, nothing's wrong, nothing at all."

He's been acting a bit off. I don't like that he's not listening to me though, so I start to get a bit frustrated. I turn Yuri around to face me, "listen, you wim..."

Yuri presses his lips to mine for a light kiss.

"Wolfram, it's nothing really...I guess I'm still just slightly upset that you ran out on me like that before."

Crap, I forgot about that completely. Me and Yuri were setting up a really good mood too. "Right, about that, I'm sorry Yuri. But you know, I had been waiting for Shiro to come for a while now and hearing that he finally got here...I dunno my body just moved."

"I know, but still."

He's pouting, so cute. Hmm, I love you so much Yuri. I can't help but smile.

I sit on Yuri's lap and turn to look at him, I give him a kiss on his cheek, "I'll make it up to you, okay Yuri. I promise." How should I make it up to him, maybe tonight after dinner we can just relax in our room and...

Suddenly, I feel Yuri put an arm around my waist and he grins at me, "oh really, and how are you going to make it up to me?"

Yuri starts nibbling my ear, "mmm, Yuri", dammit what is Yuri doing, he knows my ears are sensitive.

Wait what am I doing, I sat in his lap so boldly. *blushes* I forgot we're in the bath, the only thing separating us is our small towels.

"Yu...Yuri, *pant*. Stop, wait uhm..."

Damn, I can't control my breathing. He's moved on from my ear to my neck *pant* "Yuri", I can't help but moan Yuri's name.

"Wolfram" He starts with soft licks on my neck and starts trailing kisses down my jawline until he reaches my lips.

Yuri catches my lower lip in between his and lightly sucks on it, making me crave more. He licks my lips and sticks his tongue in my mouth. I've noticed Yuri likes exploring inside my mouth, we battle for dominance, but I quickly give in and let Yuri's mouth ravish mine.

"Mmmnn, Oh Yuri." I feel so weak in his arms, he's gotten so used to kissing me and making me feel so...We've been engaged for a little over a year now and Yuri has come to love me so much, as much as I love him.

I can feel Yuri's arousal under me. He wants me so much *smiles*. Me too, I want him too, I'll let him do anything to me, I want him to know that I'm his in every way.

"Wolfram. I love you Wolfram, so much."

"Yuri." *smiles* "I love you too wimp."

Yuri turns me around abruptly and now my legs are on either side of his. Both our arousal's meeting and slightly rubbing against each other because of that turn.

*sigh*, "Honestly Wolfram, don't call me that, especially not now."

*chuckles* "Sorry, I just thought you should calm down a bit ... I see it didn't help though."

"Your one to talk Wolf." He kisses me again more forcefully this time running a hand through my hair and sliding his other hand down the middle of my back caressing me sweetly.

"Uhn, *pant* Yuriii..." Fuck, what was that, it felt good. My back feels all tingly.

Suddenly Yuri moves his hand down to my butt and starts rubbing it, he's still kissing me. I need air.

I separate my lips from Yuri's. He looks just as much out of breath as I feel.

While trying to catch my breath, I feel Yuri's hand move towards my entrance and he sticks his finger inside me with one motion.

"agh..." that left me breathless. Feels strange.

"Wolf, sorry. Did that hurt? Here, I'll make it feel better."

He starts moving his finger inside me slowly, it still feels slightly uncomfortable.

"Ahn, I'm fine Yuri, it just caught me off guard that's all." I smile at him, to reassure him that I'm alright.

Yuri puts another finger inside and kisses me again. It's starting to feel better. It feels like it's loosening up a bit.

"Yu...Uhn...Yuri, water ... the water is going inside. Wai...Mnnn. Yuu, what was that." I could feel the precum coming out.

Yuri rubbed against something inside me, making me feel strange. He hit it again and this time made me cum.

"Yuuu *pant* AAAHH!" My body became limp after that.

"Wow, Wolf. You came just from me touching your ass. How lewd." Yuri smiles at me, and coming back to my senses, I glare at him.

"That's not funny Yuri, what was that? That shocked me"

It felt like electricity was running through my body. Yuri just stares at me and kisses me on the lips, I realize that his fingers are still inside me. "Yuri?"

Yuri starts scissoring his fingers inside me, "Wolfram I need to get you used to this, so I'm loosening you up okay."

I nod at Yuri, my erection fully upright again. I want Yuri to feel good too. I move my hand to Yuri's cock and touch the tip, hearing Yuri let out a slight moan. I can tell that it's not just wet because we're in water.

Yuri puts a third finger inside me and starts thrusting faster and faster. I start trembling in his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. "Yu...ri...Yuri.."

"Uhn... Ahn... Yu..."

Yuri pulls my arm away from our laps and gently puts it around his neck. "Hold on to me Wolfram."

He starts kissing me again and I feel his hand come down and hold our erections in his hand. He starts rubbing them together and letting out small moans making my body burn with passion.

"Fu... Uhn... Yu *pant* ri... Fuck, I think I'm going to..."

"Wolf... *pant* ... hah ... together."

"AAAHH" We both scream out, letting our seed shoot up and land on our stomachs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only thing audible in the king's bath is heavy panting.

"Oh thank Shinou, I didn't go in there, Yuri would have panicked and Von Bielefeld would have burned me to a crisp." Ken looks thoroughly relieved with himself that he checked the baths before fully taking off his clothes and entering like he usually does. He closes the door tightly and quietly.

"Honestly, he should have made sure to lock the door first. Then again, I guess that was unplanned."

"Geika, is something the matter? Why haven't you bathed yet" Gwendal looks at Ken with confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just that Shibuya and Von Bieliefeld seem to be talking about something important and I didnt want to interrupt, can you show me another bath I can use. It's totally my fault for showing up early anyway."

"Is that so." Gwendal looks at him disbelieving and wants to go check on his brother but decides against it. "Alright please follow me."

'_You owe me one Shibuya. Well at least now I have something I can use to tease him.' *_chuckles*

Gwendal looks over at Ken with a raised eyebrow. "Is something funny Geika?"

"Oh, no, no. Nothing at all, I was just recalling something interesting is all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri's POV...

That was amazing. Wolfram looks so sexy right now. I wish we could have gone all the way but I don't wanna hurt him, so instead I'll focus on preparing him for a while.

He seems tired and we didn't even go all the way ... Well, he did climax twice, so I guess it's understandable. Anyway, we should get out before he falls asleep.

I run my hand through his hair, "Wolfram...We're still in the bath. Come on let's finish washing up and go back to our room."

"Nnn, Yuri, I'm sleepy." He snuggles up closer to my chest, he looks so cute.

"I know, I know. Just hang on a bit longer"

We finish cleaning up and Wolfram still looks groggy, that's just like him.

"Let's go babe, we've been in here for like an hour."

"Huh, what'd you call me." Wolfram looks at me confused, but it seems to have woken him up a bit.

"It's a form of endearment, Wolf."

*blushes* "Is that so." He looks over at me and stands up slowly to follow behind me.

I look back to notice that Wolfram is about to fall over. I run and catch him before he could fall to the floor. "Wolf, baby ... You okay?"

He falls on my chest, "Yuri, sorry. My legs feel a little wobbly."

"Of course, we've been in the bath too long and you've tired yourself out. Come, I'll take you to our room."

I pick Wolfram up bridal style and he starts to struggle.

"Wolfram, what are you doing. We'll fall, stop that."

"Yuri, put me down. I'll walk by myself."

"You can't, your feeling weak, I'll carry you." I said that with a more commanding tone than I meant to, but whatever at least he's calming down.

Wolfram looks at me as though he's admiring me. *sigh* "Yuri."

He looks up at me and plants a soft kiss on my lips. "Sorry, for struggling."

I smile down at him and he holds onto me tighter and dips his head into my shoulder crook.

/

**Wolfram's POV...**

Yuri sounds so commanding. I look up at him and just stare. I can't believe he sounds so much like the Maou, but he's still fully himself. Is he learning to control his powers already ... Crap, I think I'm getting turned on again. I better calm down.

I kiss Yuri's lips lightly and apologize, wrapping my arms tighter around him. I rest my head on his shoulder and inhale his scent. Yuri kisses my neck and whispers something in my ear. "Wolf, shall we continue in our room?"

I start blushing furiously into his shoulder and I can feel my body start to tremble slightly in anticipation.

**Chapter 7 end**

**Luna Note:**

So there you have it. Please Review and let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. My first try writing a scene like that and I wanna do a few more, so I hope you look forward to it (^3^)

I wanted to make this less than ten chapters, but I really got into writing this scene and I dunno how long I will make this story. Especially if you guys want me to write about Gwendal and Conrart and their respective partners. But of course it'll just be short tidbits, not entire chapters on either couples.

Oh yeah, since I'm so free, I'm going to try and update faster as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer: I don't own Kkm

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Side notes: Xxxxxxxxxx means change of scene/location.

**Chapter 8:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

I was really looking forward to continuing once we reach our room, but I'm so sleepy.

I can feel Yuri's heartbeat and body heat. Yuri, I'm so glad we could be together like this. Yuri seems happier, less gloomy. I guess I was able to cheer him up a bit. I'm so happy.

Luckily no one is in our way as Yuri is carrying me to our room, I'd hate it if any of my brothers were to see me in this state.

*yawn*

Yuri rubs his cheek on mine, surprising me, "Wolf, are you sleepy?"

I nod as a response and start blushing.

"Alright then, why don't you go to sleep, I'll wake you before dinner, okay."

I couldn't stifle the yawn, we are finally alone together, why cant I stay awake.

"Thanks Yuri" *yawn* I start to nod off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yuri's POV...**

I knew he'd fall into a deep sleep the moment I put him into bed. After all, he was already dozing off in my arms. I'm glad I gave him my t-shirt to put on as well as my pajama pants.

I admit I should have brought regular clothes for him, but I did just grab at random clothes, if it was up to him, he would have been in front of that closet for hours.

I sit next to Wolfram on the bed and move blond locks away from his eyes.

Suddenly Wolfram snuggles into my hand and holds it, "Yuri".

Hmm, he's so cute. Guess I'll just lay next to him for a while. There's still a little over two hours or so till dinner time anyway.

...

Well, looks like I was able to doze for a while, and now I'm on the floor. Jeez, I thought since Wolfram was holding on to me, I wouldn't end up like this. He only sleeps well when I hold him ... Oh well, its my fault this time since I forgot to put my arms around him. But whatever, I should start getting ready for dinner now.

After getting ready, I notice Wolfram is still sound asleep, a part of me doesn't want to wake him up, but if he knew that he'd torture me later.

I should wake him up, there's only about forty five minutes left for dinner and he still hasn't chosen his clothes. Ugh, this's gonna be a pain.

I walk over to Wolfram and sit on the bed. I start caressing his hair and whisper "Wolfram", he stirs a bit, "Yuri".

*chuckles*, he is still half asleep so I decide to stroke his cheek and bend down to kiss his lips. As I do this, he wraps his arms around me and slowly open his eyes.

"Yu..Yuri ... more." He leans in closer to me.

"Hi Wolf. Did you have a nice nap?" I hold Wolfram close and give quick small pecks on his neck.

He nods, "mmn...Yuri." His lids flutter open and he stares at me with those beautiful emerald green eyes.

I stop my caresses and give a light kiss on his cheek. He smiles at me and sits up abruptly.

"Wait, Yuri, what time is it?"

I look around and notice the time, "It's half past six right now. So we still have a good half hour before dinner." I smile at him.

"Yuri, you wimp, why didn't you wake me sooner, I still haven't picked out my clothes."

"Wolf, don't call me that... And it's not my fault, I tried to wake you up a while ago. You just took forever to wake up. It's your own fault."

I guess Wolf didn't like that comment, he just glares daggers at me.

I just ignore his tantrum, "You know what, why don't you just pick out your clothes then. I'll meet you in the dining room later.

Wolfram looks down with a blush in his cheeks. I think he noticed his tantrum had no reason, but of course he's too proud to admit it.

"Whatever wimp."

*sigh*, of course he'd react that way. "Later Wolf."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's time for dinner and Conrart and Shiro have just finished their tour of the gardens.

"The gardens are even prettier than I remember. Thanks so much for showing me around Conrart."

"It was my pleasure Shiro. Your welcome to come over any time you'd like. I heard that Wolfram has taken a few days off to hang out with you. I hope you enjoy your time here in Shin Makoku."

"Yes, I've been looking forward to coming here for a while now. I've missed Wolfram so much and now we could spend lots of time together." Shiro smiles at Conrart.

"It's good to hear. I'm glad you still care for Wolfram so much, even after all these years."

"Of course, Conrart. Me and Wolf, we'll always be friends." '_Well, I would also love it if something more could develop. But we'll see, even if Wolf rejects me we'd always be friends. But for now I still have a chance, after all I noticed how he stared at me as much as all the other people. He even complimented my beauty._

Shiro's grin gets wider.

"Shiro?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway let's go to dinner. It seems we're a bit late."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conrart and Shiro come in with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry, we're a little late, we were taking a tour of the gardens and time got away from us."

"That's alright Conrad. Besides Wolfram's not here yet anyway."

"Oh is that so."

They both sit down and they all engage in conversation while waiting on their dinner.

"Hello Lord Von Voltaire, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Shiro, it has been a while. I apologize that I wasn't able to greet you at the last party we had."

"Oh no, that's just fine. Things were busy and I didn't stay very long anyway."

After a whike, the doors open and Wolfram finally shows up.

Wolfram glares at Yuri for a second, "Sorry I'm late."

He takes a seat in between Yuri and Shiro and blatantly ignores Yuri since he's still slightly upset that he's late.

Wolfram smiles at Shiro and they begin catching up and enjoying their dinner. Everyone else was just smiling and enjoying their own conversations.

Greta talks to Yuri about her day and suddenly asks who that man is.

"Oh, that's right, I guess nobody introduced him since they know who he is ... Greta, that guy next to Wolfram is Shiro. He's Wolfram's childhood friend."

"Oh, I see." She looks over at him, '_He's really handsome.'_

He notices her looking at him and smiles at her. Greta just blushes and continues talking to her father.

"Hey Wolf, who's the little girl next to Heika."

"Huh, you don't know. That's the King's daughter."

"Huh, he's got a kid?"

"Yes, his adopted daughter."

Shiro gets very excited hearing about Wolfram and being able to talk to him so much that he suddenly bombards him with random questions.

"I see ... Oh yeah, I heard that Heika has a fiancé, how do they feel about the child. Actually you know what strike that question. What is his fiancé like. Do they live in the castle. To have become the fiancé of the Maou, they must be wonderful. Also how are things with Elizabeth, you know I saw her a while ago and she seemed different ... Oh and I heard you guys aren't togeth..."

"Shiro, shut up, you talk too much, and too fast. How can I answer all your questions. Anyway, we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Come over for lunch and we'll spend the day together okay."

Shiro smiles at Wolfram brightly and nods enthusiastically.

"For now I'll answer a few questions, Yuri's fiancé loves the child just as much. As for his fiancé, well it's a long story. I wanted to talk to you about it at a better time, but well I might as well tell you now. I'm Yuri's..."

Suddenly their conversation gets interrupted by Gwendal who clinks his glass with a spork to get everyone's attention.

"Heika, now that we're all gathered here, I wanted to tell you that we leave tomorrow, we have some things to take care of, so get your things ready."

Yuri looks at Gwendal dumbfounded, '_What, that's it, no explanation.'_

_"_Uhm, Gwendal, would you care to elaborate."

"All you need to know for now is that Gunter, Conrart and I will accompany you. We'll discuss the rest tomorrow on our way."

"Wait, just you three, what about Wolfram."

"Wolfram has a week off and this is business related so he doesn't need to go with us. Besides, we'll only be gone for four to five days. If you want, we can go discuss it in my office now that we're all finished eating, since your clearly impatient."

Wolfram is listening intently to the conversation and is getting upset.

"I want to be involved in this meeting too, if I would have know that Yuri needed to travel, I wouldn't have taken days off just yet."

"Wolfram, I just found out today, so stop this nonsense." Gwendal starts rubbing his temples as if he's getting a major headache. *sigh*, "Let's go to my office, and we'll discuss it more. Besides your friend is visiting and it's rude to behave this way in front of him."

*chuckles*, "Oh, don't mind me, I know how Wolfram can get."

Wolfram glares at him and makes a big humph sound, and starts walking towards the door and holding it open.

"I'll see you tomorrow after lunch Shiro."

"I'll take it that that's my cue to leave...See you tomorrow Wolf, goodbye everyone. Heika, it was good to see you again."

"Right, goodbye Shiro, I'm sorry I can't accompany you tomorrow. I'll make sure to make time for you and Wolfram when I come back." Yuri gives Shiro one of his huge goofy looking grins.

Shiro smiles at Yuri, "Oh, please don't mind me, duty calls after all." *chuckles*, '_He really is a nice guy and I do want to spend time and get to know him better as well, however I'm very happy that I get to spend time alone with Wolfram for the next few days.'_

"Shiro, please follow me, I'll show you out."

"Oh...Yes Conrart." Shiro turns and gives a slight bow to Yuri before walking out the door behind Conrart.

Conrart pops his head into the dining room and looks over at his older brother, "I'll make sure to come to your office after showing our guest out." Then he swiftly makes his exit after Gwendal nods in understanding.

"I'll put Greta to bed. Oh and Yuri, don't you dare start the meeting without me. Greta runs over to Wolfram and they go on ahead.

Yuri starts rubbing the back of his head nervously, "haha...ha, yeah we should make sure to wait for Wolfram, but we could start discussing some things on our way. Now then let's get going Gunter, Gwendal."

Chapter 8 end

**Luna Note: **

Thanks for reading. Your welcome to leave reviews.

I'm thinking of making this ten chapters. But we'll see how things go.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own kyo kara maou

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, maybe slight Conrart x Jozak and Gwendal x Gunter.

Summary: Wolfram's childhood friend is in Shin Makoku to spend time with him, right when things are finally going well for Yuri and Wolfram. And now Yuri needs to go away on business, giving Shiro time to be alone with Wolfram, '_I just don't feel right leaving them alone together. I shouldn't feel this way, after all their just childhood friends.'_

**Chapter 9:**

**Yuri's POV...**

Well that was a really long and boring meeting. It kind of sucks that I'll be heading into human territory for business and Wolfram won't be with me. Oh well, guess I'll just have to try and make things go fast and smoothly so I can get home faster. I just don't feel right traveling without Wolf. Now that I think back, he always travels with me everywhere.

After all he always says he needs to be where I am, since he is my fiance. I can't help but laugh as I remember this. Damn...I really wish Wolf could come, but he did make a commitment and his friend did come all this way. ahhh, I can't be selfish. Gwendal even said that if things go smoothly, I could be home faster since we aren't going too far this time.

ahhh, I feel really crappy right now, I'm a little surprised that I'm so disappointed by the fact that Wolf won't be travelling with me. But I'm more upset that Wolfram is going to spend time alone with Shiro. I just don't feel right leaving them alone together. I shouldn't feel this way, after all they are just childhood friends. Ugh, why am I feeling so possessive all of a sudden. I think Wolfram's rubbing off on me with this whole cheater thing.

Even though it really has been a long time since he's said that. I can see that he is finally putting his trust in me, so of course I have to trust him too, after all Wolfram would never cheat on me. I still remember the time he said that if I fall, he'd fall with me. There's no way this guy could get in between us.

That's right I've made my decision, I'll trust Wolf and let him enjoy his time off. I'll be back soon and then I need to find time to hang out with Shiro and get to know him better. I also have to make it a point to show him that Wolfram is my fiance, just to be safe. I can't stop myself from letting out a laugh, I never thought I'd have to make it a point to tell someone that Wolf is my fiance.

**Wolfram's POV...**

Well, I guess I can't be too upset, at least Yuri won't be going too far without me. *smile*, still if I would have known, I would have told Shiro to come another time, or just wait for me. But big brother really didn't know till today so it cant be helped. It's good to know that's the reason he was gone most of the day, I was starting to worry that it was something else.

Big brother and Conrart will be with him and even Gunter since I won't be there. Everything should be fine without me, which is a little upsetting but I can trust Conrart to protect Yuri. I smile to myself for a moment, the only reason I'm not demanding I go is because Yuri really seems upset that I won't be going along. I'm so glad he feels this way.

Yuri has changed so much, he actually wants me around. He holds me every night keeping me warm and making me feel safe. Its going to be weird sleeping alone. It's been a long time since I've slept without him. He's even made it a point to go to earth and come back home faster. He's trying his best to make sure we're not apart for more than a night. ahhh, now I'm getting depressed, I should stop thinking about this, if not I'll just be sighing all night.

Better yet, I should make sure Yuri is ready for tomorrow. I look over at Yuri, looks like he's in his own little world, kind of like how I was, except he's sighing too much. That wimp.

"Yuri?"

...

Hmm, he's not answering, "Yu...", now he's laughing. What's up with him.

"Wolfram, let's get ready for bed okay." He looks at me with his goofy grin, surprising me a bit.

"huh...uhm...ok, sure Yuri... But first you should pack some essentials for your trip. Wait here I'll go get some things."

By the time I come back with some things, he's already wearing his usual blue pajamas. "Here Yuri, put this in your bag."

He walks over to me and takes the stuff from my hands, then he kisses my cheek and walks towards his bag, "Thanks Wolf." I just kind of stand there dumbfounded, he has been way more affectionate lately, but he still always manages to catch me off guard.

He finishes packing the things I gave him, and starts walking over to the bed.

I hear him chuckle again. He looks over at me, still laughing. I just ignore him and walk towards the nightstand to get my nightgown, I could feel a light blush appearing on my cheeks.

I try to ignore it and begin changing and I can't help but feel a heated stare.

**Yuri's POV...**

I sit on the bed and watch as Wolfram goes over to get his nightgown. It's gonna be strange going somewhere without Wolfram, especially since we've gotten so close. Damn I wanted to get him used to my touch and now I have to leave him for a few days.

Looks like he's taking his time while changing. I just realized he's usually already done changing and in bed when I come in. I should make it a habit to be ready before him. So I can watch him change.

Wow that sounded so perverted, even in my head. Am I turning into Murata.

Wolfram has already taken off his shirt and is unbuttoning his pants. I lick my lips and continue to stare at him, his skin is so pale, I don't usually get to see his body so clearly. Uh oh, Wolfram seems to have noticed that I'm staring.

"Yuri, what are you looking at?"

I snap out of it quickly and respond, "What do you mean Wolf?"

He turns around to look at me, "I mean, stop staring like that."

"Huh, staring like what Wolf, I have no idea what your talking about."

He stalks over to me with his nightgown still in hand, trying to look angry. He throws the nightgown at me and is about to start yelling. I catch the nightgown and put it on then bed, since he see that he is about to throw a tantrum, I just grab his hand.

He seems surprised by this, so I start drawing small circles on his hand and he starts to giggle.

"Yuri ... what are you doing ... stop!" He is able to get out his sentence while laughing.

I smile up at him, at least he doesn't look upset anymore. "Sorry Wolf, I was just thinking and got distracted."

He doesn't look so convinced by the excuse, so I just pull him closer and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Wolf, it's late, let's go to bed." I lay down and pat the bed signaling for him to come and lie down.

He starts blushing, but nonetheless he takes his nightgown and pulls it over his head. Then he starts removing his pants and hops into bed.

He's facing away from me, "Wolfram, face me."

"Humph, why?" He's trying to complain, but he still turns around. I cup his cheeks in my hands and get closer to him.

"Are you still mad that your not coming with me?"

He smiles at me, "No, since it can't be helped ... But just be careful and come back soon."

I pull him close and kiss his luscious lips, "Wolf, I really would have preferred you come with me, but you know, you've been looking forward to your friend coming and I understand that, so I won't say anymore on that matter. So just have fun and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay Yuri. I will"

"Oh, and you can have Greta keep you company at night while I'm away, I know she hasn't slept here since we've become official but a few days shouldn't hurt."

"Wimp, it's not that serious and besides Greta has gotten used to sleeping on her own."

"Alright, alright, goodnight Wolf." I put my arm around his waist and yawn.

"Goodnight, Yuri"

**Wolfram's POV...**

How strange, he fell asleep right away tonight, well I guess it's understandable, he must be tired. I run my hands through Yuri's hair and kiss his forehead. I love you Yuri. I shift back under his embrace and try to go to sleep.

...

...

What the hell, why can't I sleep. haa, I guess it's because of that nap before. Oh well guess I could just think about what I'm gonna do tomorrow. I should start by showing him around town first, we could even go to the lake or go for a horse ride. I'll just ask him about it tomorrow I guess.

I'm starting to get excited again, it's really been too long since we've hung out. I smile to myself briefly, he really hasn't changed much over the years, well I guess I shouldn't really say that since he's gotten quite manly after all. He's taller than me now, about as tall as Yuri and he's quite handsome as well. I feel my cheeks turning pink and getting warmer.

I mean we were always doted on by older women for how cute we were, and mother used to dress us up in girl's clothes. So why did he grow to be so handsome while I'm considered beautiful or pretty. ahhh, it's not fair. I put a hand over my mouth and let out a yawn, I guess I'm finally starting to get sleepy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a knock on the door.

"Heika, it's time to get up." Conrart walks into the room and towards the dresser.

"Hnn, good morning. *yawn* Is it time to go."

"Yes, let's have breakfast and then we can leave."

"Okay ... Oh and Conrad, your my godfather, call me Yuri."

Conrart smiles at Yuri and passes him his uniform, "Of course Yuri."

Yuri starts putting on his clothes and Conrart leaves the room ahead of him to get things ready.

After putting on his clothes, Yuri sits on the bed and strokes Wolfram's cheek. "Wolfram ... Wolfram, it's almost time for me to go, are you going to have breakfast with me."

Wolfram stirs from his sleep, "mmm, Yuri, I'm still sleepy." He turns over as though he will fall asleep again. Yuri turns him around and kisses Wolfram deeply.

"Hnn, *pant* Yuri what?"

Yuri puts his lips on Wolfram's again, and slips a hand under his nightgown and strokes his thigh.

"Uhn, Yuri" Yuri smirks into the kiss and Wolfram puts his arms around him. They break the kiss for some air.

Wolfram smiles, "What a wake up call Yuri."

"I thought that my work babe. I want to have breakfast with you since I won't be here for a few days, so come on"

Wolfram sits up in bed. '_Wimp, instead of breakfast you should ask to have me instead.' ,_ ahhh, he lets out a sigh and then gets up and starts getting dressed.

Yuri looks at Wolfram with a clueless face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wimp, let's go"

"Hey, don't call me that", Yuri starts laughing and Wolfram looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking, we really are great together. Don't you think."

"Of course we are, you have the best fiance after all."

Yuri smirks, "Yes I do."

Wolfram starts blushing, he didn't expect an answer like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Wolfram sees Yuri off, "Be safe Yuri" He looks over to Conrart "... Lord Weller, take care of him."

Conrart gives him a smile and nods. Yuri leans down while on his horse and kisses Wolfram, "I'll be back soon Wolf. Take care while I'm gone."

Wolfram watches them go, ahhh, '_This sucks', _he thinks as he lets out another sigh for the day.

As soon as Yuri and the others are out of sight, Wolfram goes back into Covenant castle and goes about his business.

Chapter 9 end

**Luna note:**

That's it for this chapter, next chapter will have some Wolf and Shiro moments. So from here, I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters. But again, not sure.

Let me know what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own KKm

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Side notes: Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx means some time passed. / means end of someones POV.

**Chapter 10:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

"Shiro, you're early. I still haven't even had lunch yet"

Shiro grins at me, "That's okay, we can have lunch together, then you can show me around town okay."

ahhh, I let out a sigh and then answer Shiro, "Alright I guess."

"Can we have lunch in the garden, you know just the two of us, so we can talk."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll have the maids bring us something."

We spend a few hours in the garden catching up and eating lunch.

After lunch we go out to town and he buys some things for his family while we look around. "What do you think about going for a ride sometime?"

"Sounds like fun, let's do that."

We hang out for a few hours more and then he brings me back to the castle. "I can come home alone you know"

"I know, I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"If you say so, anyways see you"

I go to my room and just lay down "Yuri", I am having fun, but I miss you already. I start yawning, I feel kinda sleepy, how unusual, I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight since Yuri just left, but I feel so relaxed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spend most of my time with Greta and Shiro, since I'm on vacation, there's nothing else I could do really. It's already been five days and I am having a lot of fun with Shiro. Thanks to him, I don't feel as lonely without Yuri, well except at night. ahhh, I hope he's doing okay. He should be back soon, I guess he couldn't come back sooner, but that's okay, he said he'd try to come back sooner, but we both knew that wasn't likely to happen.

I get out of bed and go see Greta. She came out with Shiro and me yesterday, she seems to have had fun. I think she might even have a crush on him. Wait till Yuri hears, he's going to freak. I can't help but laugh when I think of Yuri's reaction to this.

I have breakfast with Greta and we take a walk in the garden. A guard comes up to me and informs us that we have a visitor.

Shiro comes by just before noon, while I'm on my walk with Greta.

"Hello Wolfram ... Hello Greta."

"Hey Shiro." I tug Greta's hand and snap her out of her daze.

She blushes as if embarrassed that she spaced out, "Hello Shiro", then she runs off into the castle.

"You spend a lot of time with the king's daughter. She seems to love you very much."

I look over in the direction that Greta ran and smile. "She does, I'm glad to hear that. I love her very much as well."

"Is that so, I never knew you liked children."

"Yeah, I didn't know either. But Greta is very special to me."

I turn back to Shiro who is staring at me. Why is he just staring.

**Shiro's POV...**

Wolfram looks just as great today as he always does. I'm glad to see he's so happy and content living in the castle.

He turns around to see me, crap I think he caught me staring.

"Wolfram, we are going for a ride today right, let's get going."

"Ok, but we should have lunch here first."

"There's no need I prepared lunch for us so we could have a picnic."

"Oh, alright then, come this way and we'll get the horses. You can borrow one from here."

Wolfram leads me to the stables, he tells the man called Dacascos to prepare his horse and one for me. We leave the stables and I stay and wait by the palace gates for Wolfram while he goes and changes.

Takes a few minutes for the horses to be prepared and I see Wolfram coming out of the castle.

"He y Wolfram, I remember you taking longer to get dressed, what happened, your getting faster."

"I only took long the day we had dinner because you were a guest. You've been here five days already, your no longer considered a guest so I don't have to look special anymore."

"Ouch ... You wound me with your words Wolfram."

"Oh, whatever."

We both start laughing for a bit and prepare to leave.

He looks exactly like the prince he is, very elegant and poised even while riding. Especially with that white steed of his.

We head off and go for a long ride. We talk about many things and just relax. Every time we spend hours together I feel so comfortable around him, it's always been that way around him and I'm sure he feels the same.

After a little under two hours of riding we finally arrive at the lake we used to frequent as kids.

We continue to talk about random things. We have our lunch and they lay on the grass for awhile.

After talking about various things, I want to talk to him about Elizabeth, so I try to bring it up casually.

"Hey Wolfram."

"Yeah Shiro?"

"You know after the party last time, I made a stop over at Elizabeth's and we spoke for awhile."

"Oh really, so you spent some time with Elizabeth, that's good to hear. You know she missed you too. You guys always had a rivalry thing going on between you but you guys were pretty good friends."

"Yeah, I know. It was fun having her as a rival."

I stay quiet for a bit and then keep going, "She told me that you two weren't engaged anymore. She didn't tell me why, so I was wondering if you could tell me. She said it was a good story."

"She told you about that huh."

"Yeah, but she refused to tell me more."

We both stay quiet for a while and I hear Wolfram begin to speak.

"You know, you asked me about Yuri's fiancé before right."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna know about that now I want to know about Elizabeth, and you know, does that mean your available now?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to get at, so be quiet already."

He sits up slowly, so I follow his actions and sit up as well.

"But Wolf." He glares at me, so I just shut up.

Suddenly he starts blushing, "I'm ... I'm Yuri's fiancé."

I just, well that was... I mean, I thought they might have had something going on, but this. Damn, I dunno if I can beat him... Wait ... maybe, I had heard something about the proposal being a mistake. Maybe the king doesn't love Wolfram and Wolf can't brake off the engagement because he's the king.

"Wait, can you tell me everything from the beginning, how did you get engaged to Heika?"

He spends a while telling me everything up until the duel with Elizabeth. It's a lot to take in, but I can tell that the king only proposed by accident.

"Wolfram, it sounds like the engagement was something that happened by accident."

"It kinda was, but, me and Yuri have gotten to know each other. We have become very close because of the engagement."

"I see", I look down at my feet away from Wolfram "... Hey Wolf, does that mean you love him."

He starts blushing like mad. I've never seen his face so red before, even the tips of his ears are red.

"Is that so."

"Wh...what, I haven't said anything yet."

"There's no need, I can see it written all over your face."

"Rea..really." He's so cute.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am very happy." He looks at me with the brightest smile I've ever seen on him.

"Im glad." I pick up a flower and place it in his hair, "Beautiful."

He blinks and stares at me confused. I think I'll let him know of my feelings in a few days. So I can spend more time with him, if he changes his mind and wants to be with me, that'd be great. If not I could tell him and then maybe try to move on.

"Shiro?"

"It's nothing, we should get going now, the sun is starting to set."

"Alright let's go."

We ride back to the castle, and after leaving the horse in the stable I go back to the inn I'm staying at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wolfram's POV...**

Alright, it's already been twelve days, why the hell isn't Yuri back yet. I can't take this anymore, I know Anissina and the others have told me to relax and that maybe things got delayed, but this is just ridiculous.

Even mother has come to visit and she finds it just as strange. Shiro has been coming by everyday to keep me calm and distracted but it's not helping anymore. I really hope Yuri's okay.

I've been keeping calm in front of Greta and reassuring her that everything will be fine, but I'm still really worried. What could have happened. If he's not back in two days, I swear I'm gonna go out myself and find him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the fourteenth day since Yuri has been gone and I can't hold my temper any longer. I calmly have breakfast with Greta and then see her run off to look at Anissina's inventions again.

I tell everyone I'm going out to the garden for a while, since Shiro stayed over last night and I know he likes to sleep in, I know that no one will notice if I leave for a bit. I go out into the stables and grab my horse.

As I am making my way out of the stable, I see Geika coming in. I put my horse back and run over to him. He must know something.

"Geika."

"Von Bielefeld, you seem to be out of breath."

"Where is Yuri?"

/

_'How can I possibly tell von Bielefeld that they were attacked by bandits and have been hiding from them. To top it off, he hit his head pretty and still hasn't fully healed yet. But if he stays away any longer, von Bielefeld is sure to cause a commotion.'_

"Well, you see, they should be back by tomorrow. I just received a message from Jozak and he says that they are on their way."

Wolfram let's out a small sigh, "That wimp, why did he take so long. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he returns, he better be prepared."

'_Shibuya has recovered slightly but from what I was told he'll probably have to see Gisela since he's still a bit disoriented. I just worry about Bielefeld's reaction. Knowing Yuri, he will want to keep this from him so that he doesn't worry. So I'll just give him a bit of information'_

"Listen, it's not their fault. I didn't want to tell you anything, but they were attacked by bandits. Before you get hysterical, they are alright. But I think I should stay by Yuri's side for awhile, I want to observe how he acts and make sure he's okay."

Wolfram's looks went from pouting to angry to worried. "You just said they were alright, why do you need to observe him."

_'He caught that huh.'_ ahhh, Ken let's out a sigh in exasperation, "It's just that he hit his head and he might be acting strange. We'll have Gisela watch over him as well. But I'm sure it's not serious."

Wolfram hesitates a bit, trying to take in all the information, "So he should be back by morning then, right."

"Yes, that's why I'll be staying the night, so that I can greet them in the morning."

"Alright."

They both go inside the castle and busy themselves until lunch. Ken informs everyone that the king will return tomorrow and that preparations should be made for his arrival.

**Wolfram's POV...**

We finished lunch and everyone is leaving to do other things. I should go and train my troops, maybe Shiro could have a spar with me and he could help give pointers.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my just before I can stand up. I turn to see who it is. Shiro is holding my hand in his and helps me get out of my chair.

"Everything will be alright. Relax Wolfram. Your fiancé is coming back tomorrow. You should be happy, not worried."

"What are you talking about, I am happy." It's just that I can't help but feel that something isn't right, Geika isn't telling me something, Ill have to inspect Yuri myself when he gets home.

"Anyway, come on. I need to train my troops and your going to help me."

"Huh, I am?"

I smile a t him, "Yes, we're going to spar and you'll help give a few pointers to my soldiers as well."

Chapter 10 end

**Luna note:**

I wanted to end at chapter ten, but it seems that I can't. I also wanted to make the next chapter the last but I might end up splitting that into two, not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it.

Please review and let me know what you think of the new chapter. I mean personally I like short chapters, but I know some people like longer chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own KKm

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Side notes: Xxxxxxxxxxx = change of scenery or day, /= end of someone's pov

**Chapter 11:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

That was one of the best spars I've had in a long time. Shiro has definitely gotten much stronger. Now to mention, he gave my soldiers great advice and even sparred with some of them. He was by my side all day today. He was great, he made me feel relaxed and less worried. I always feel relaxed when I'm with him. He has a calming effect on me.

But still, I miss you Yuri. I hate sleeping alone. I can't wait till he's back ... back in my arms. I want to feel your warmth again, after finally getting you. After finally knowing that you love me too.

Wait, what am I thinking. I should be mad at him. How dare he leave his fiancé alone for two whole weeks. What a jerk, just for that, I won't let him touch me for a while. So he can feel what I felt these two weeks without him.

I can't help but grin, I'll make him regret leaving for so long. The way he was staring at me before he left and the way he kissed me that morning, I know that he'll want to continue, but I won't let him.

...

Or at least I'll try not to let him. Yuri is surprisingly bolder than I would have imagined when we're alone.

Whatever, I should go to sleep now.

...

Seriously, why can't I sleep. I have to be well rested, I can't have him thinking I was waiting for him all night. I should be able to fall asleep soon, I just need to relax. I finally feel myself drifting off to sleep.

...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I wake up with a start which causes me to wake up earlier than usual. That was a nightmare for sure, but I can't remember most of it. I just try to ignore it and get dressed.

We all meet in the dining room to have breakfast. I'm surprised to see that Shiro is awake so early, and Greta looks like she didn't get much sleep. there is also Geika who looks a little strange, but I guess that's normal for him.

I can't help but feel all stares aimed at me until we hear horses approaching from a distance. Everyone stands up and we all go outside to wait for everyone to approach. Mother, Shiro, Greta and Geika are all beside me waiting anxiously as well. Greta squeezes my hand tightly when she sees them coming.

I can see them, I let out a small breath of air that I didn't know I was holding in. It's him, it's really Yuri. Greta looks up at me and smiles "Daddy Wolfram, papa Yuri is back."

I smile back at her and nod in recognition. She looks like she's about to cry, and as I see them all dismount I feel the same way as Greta.

After Yuri is already on the ground petting Ao and thanking him for the ride, he looks up and greets everyone. He sees me glaring so he puts his hand up and waves at me "Hey Wolfram" with that goofy grin on his face.

I slowly walk up to him and glance at him from top to bottom, he keeps fidgeting and seems nervous, I guess he realizes that what he did was unforgivable. But when I realize that he really isn't hurt, that he's alright. All my anger disappears and I pull him close and embrace him tightly leaning my head on his chest.

"Yuri, I'm so glad your safe." I could have sworn I felt Yuri flinch as I rested my head on his chest but maybe it was my imagination. Greta runs over to us.

I pull myself away from Yuri, and let Greta hug her father. Yuri picks her up in his arms and hugs her.

"Yuri, you should have Gisela check you."

He looks at me slightly confused "Why?"

"What do you mean why, you were attacked by bandits and you got hurt."

"Oh, that, it's okay, I feel fine."

"Yuri ... you should get checked anyway."

"Shibuya, I agree with von Bielefeld."

Gisela comes running out of the castle, "sorry, I'm late. I wasnt expecting you all so early."

"Alright, alright, I'll go with Gisela then."

"I'll take Greta, after you have a thorough check up, we can have lunch together later."

Yuri nods and goes inside with Gisela and Geika. While I turn around to look at Gunter and my brothers.

"Welcome home Lord Weller, big brother and Gunter. What took you so long." It's been quite a while since I call my little big brother in that manner, but I'm pissed and I want him to know it.

They all look at each other and then Conrart answers for all of them, "We had a bit of trouble but as you can see, everything is fine now."

I glare at them, "You let Yuri get hurt, I don't think that's fine at all. I told you to take care of him."

"Daddy Wolfram, it's okay now, I'm sure they did everything they could. They did bring him back after all. Please don't be angry anymore."

I look into Greta's eyes, she is reacting quite calmly, I guess she is just relieved.

"You're right Greta. Beside I'm not really too angry but they caused us a lot of worry, so that's why I'm a little upset."

I put Greta down and start walking to the castle with Shiro following behind. I look back at the others briefly, "I'd like to hear more about what happened later, but I guess I could just ask Yuri."

We go inside and I ask Greta if she wants me to read her a story while we wait for Yuri. She nods her head and runs off to get a book.

"Thanks Shiro, for being here. For keeping me calm while we waited for Yuri to return."

"Of course, you're my friend. I'll always be here for you, plus I also wanted to make sure you didn't blow a fuse or try to kill your fiancé upon his arrival." He starts laughing and I join him.

"Haha, very funny."

I see Greta running back with a book in hand, "Why don't we go out and you can read to me in the garden."

"That sounds nice, let's go."

The three of us spend some time in the garden and when just before noon, I tell Shiro to go ahead to the dining room. Then Greta and I go to look for Yuri to have lunch.

We go into Yuri's bedroom and see him sitting on the bed. Gisela is already gone at this point and Greta goes over to the bed and sits down next to Yuri.

I look over and see Greta hold on to Yuri's hand, "I'm glad your back papa Yuri, how was your check up?"

Yuri looks down at Greta and smiles, "I'm alright Greta. Gisela says I'm in perfect health."

Greta looks so happy hearing that Yuri is fine. But I still have doubts, something's off about him.

"Greta, I'd like to talk to Yuri alone for a while."

She nods quite enthusiastically, and smiles at me, "Okay, I'll see you both at lunch."

Honestly what is that girl thinking anyway. After she leaves the room, I walk over and stand in front of Yuri.

I put my arms around his shoulders and pull him close, "Wolf, wha... What are you doing?"

This wimp, I could feel him fidgeting, but I just ignore his stuttering and movements, "Yuri, are you really okay?"

He stops thrashing about and nods quietly. I let him go and sit down next to him intertwining our fingers together. We stay like this only for a brief moment because Yuri suddenly stands up letting go of my hand, "Let's go have lunch now, everyone must be waiting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by so quick and everything seems to be back to normal except that Geika is keeping me away from Yuri, and he's not the only one, Gwendal and Conrart are doing it as well. I'm starting to lose my temper, something is definitely wrong. And the more I see them trying to distract me, the more I think it's Yuri who wants me to be distracted.

Although they have succeeded in keeping us apart all day. They can't do anything at night. Or at least that's what I thought.

Next thing I realize is that Greta and Conrart are in our room, I start pouting and Yuri just waves at me with that idiotic smile on his face.

I get up close and whisper in his ear, "What is going on here wimp? I wanted us to be alone, I want to talk to you about what's been going on."

He backs away from me and falls on his butt, just laughing. What is he doing, something is really not right.

"Wolfram, I was just talking to Yuri and Greta wants to spend time with Yuri, that's all. Remember it's his first day back, you're not the only one that was worried about him."

I just sigh and take a deep breath to calm myself, I don't want to overreact in front of Greta. "What are you talking about, Greta knows that I want to spend time with Yuri, I haven't been alone with him all day."

Greta cuts in and looks at me with puppy dog eyes, "just for tonight, please daddy Wolfram."

I glare at Conrart, I don't know what's going on, but bringing a child into this is just low.

"Fine then, let's get ready for bed and you can start reading Greta a story. Okay Yuri."

"Yes."

That sounded way too enthusiastic. Does he not want to be alone with me. I can feel myself getting depressed but I just let it go. After all he just got home, I shouldn't bother him too much.

I put on my nightgown and lay down in bed facing Yuri and Greta. I watch as he holds her hand and reads the story. She seems to be falling asleep already. I start yawning quietly and hold onto Greta's other hand, she gives it a squeeze and goes to sleep.

I kiss her forehead and whisper "Goodnight Greta", then I look over at Yuri, he smiles at me and I lean over Greta and kiss him full on the lips, "Goodnight Yuri."

Then I hear a thud and I rush out of bed, "Yuri, what's wrong?" I move closer to him, but he just starts moving away.

"Yuri, you're scaring me, what's wrong." He looks really panicked.

"Yuri?"

"Wolfram, stop... I'm fine, you just surprised me that's all"

"What the hell was that about. I just gave you a kiss. That's all. What's wrong with you, you're acting like what I did offended you. Is that it, did you get tired of me, is that why you took so long to come home."

I try to hold back my tears, but to no avail.

Yuri starts to get anxious and pulls me down into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Wolfram, it's not that really, how could you possibly think that."

He holds me in his arms until only light sobbing can be heard, then he stands up and extends his hand to me. "Come on Wolf let's go back to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow."

I silently get into bed and Yuri wraps his arm around my waist and holds me close.

"We'll have lunch together tomorrow. Gwendal says I have a lot of paperwork but I'll make sure to meet you for lunch in the garden. So we can talk, just the two of us." He kisses my forehead, "Goodnight Wolf."

I guess that's fine, I can hang out with Shiro in the morning, I'm sure he can keep me company until lunch. "Goodnight Yuri."

But I can't help but think, Yuri's been a bit distant all day today, kind of like he changed his mind about us. Maybe he really doesnt care about me anymore. This kind of thinking just makes me start sobbing again.

/

A voice is heard through Wolfram's sobbing.

"Do you truly doubt him so much. You know, it doesn't have to be him, there is another who loves you whole heatedly. If you want you can always choose him, or will your love for Yuri withstand any trials. Must you doubt him."

"He stayed away from me for so long and then avoided me all day, what else could I think."

Wolfram answers the voice but deep in his heart, he know that he will never be able to love anyone as much as he loves Yuri.

Outside Yuri and Wolfram's room stands Shinou. Haaa, he sighs as he disappears and reappears in their room.

_'Do you really have to doubt him just because he avoided you for a short time. My dear descendant, you are quite paranoid to think that he took so long away from home because he's gotten sick of you. We'll just have to fix your train of thought.'_

**Luna note :)**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this.

The next fanfic I write will be when it's fully written in my notebook. It's harder to think and write without a guideline for a story like I did for this one and Yuri's Attraction.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own KKm

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Side notes: Xxxxxxx = change of location. /= end of someone's pov

**Chapter 12:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

"Wolfram, come on lets go." Shiro shouts back at me

"Wait Shiro, jeeze, It's not going anywhere, why do we have to run."

"Because I really wanna see the lake, remember, we went there when we were children all the time."

He stops abruptly and I finally catch up to him. He grabs my hand and smiles at me ... then he starts running again while still holding my hand surprising me a bit.

I can see his long beautiful blue hair swaying in the wind, I've always loved the color of his hair. I can't help but think this as he's holding my hand guiding me.

We finally come to a stop and we both lay down on the grass to catch our breaths.

"What was ... that for." I managed to say although I was breathing heavily.

"Sorry. It's just ... I wanted to get here faster. Now that we're here, I wanted to ask, do you remember this spot." He sounds out of breath as well. I let out a small chuckle, at least it's not just me.

I look around and notice that we are at a pretty far off lake, one I haven't been to in a long time. I remember coming here as a child. But why is it so important that we come here today.

Shiro sits up and pulls a flower from the ground. I notice this and I sit up to see what he's doing with it. Suddenly he puts the flower in my hair.

"Wolf ... remember, I did this once before when we were kids."

"Huh, what are you talking about, I don't remember that."

"Figures, of course you wouldn't. I did it a few days after Elizabeth told me that you slapped her left cheek. She kept going on and on about how you guys were engaged now."

"Yeah, but ... that was a mistake."

"I know." He sighs for a brief moment.

"I saw the butterfly that you were trying to catch, as well as lord Weller watching from a distance ... Which makes me think back, I wish I would have done that to you as well."

I look at him feeling slightly confused by his last statement, "What?"

He puts a hand on my cheek and looks into my eyes. He stares at me for a while with those beautiful blue eyes and then kisses my lips.

I am so surprised by the sudden action that I can't move away. When I finally regain my composure, he pulls back.

"You know, I know that you can't remember, but I did this back when we were kids as well. We came here to our secret hideout and I confessed to you. Unfortunately a few days later, my parents decided that we would move away. And being the child that I was, I couldn't do anything about it. I brought you here so that I could confess to you again."

I can't help but look utterly shocked, and suddenly all the memories come flooding back. I can feel that deep inside I was rather okay with his confession and was looking forward to Shiro courting me. (I remember this, it all feels like a memory. It's like I'm looking down at myself, kinda feels like an out of body experience.)

"I ... I remember", is all I'm able to say. But that doesn't mean I feel the same way anymore. However I don't want to hurt him and I just stay quiet for a few seconds.

Shiro gives me the biggest smile and hugs me close, "You remember. I'm so happy. I thought you'd forgotten all about it."

"I did forget Shiro, and it was a long time ago, you can't possibly still feel this way."

Shiro looks at me, "I do Wolf, I tried to forget. I've even gone out with a few others, both men and women and I still couldn't forget you. When I saw you again, I knew I still loved you."

...

I can't believe he feels so strongly still, "Shiro ... I" (Don't fall for that crap, I love Yuri. I can't let another man get to me. He may be handsome, and sweet but Yuri is everything to me.)

He puts an arm around my waist and kisses me with so much passion and so much love. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Things start to heat up and he starts taking off my clothes.

He begins kissing my neck and trails butterfly kisses down my neck until he reaches down to my nipples, he puts one in his mouth and starts nibbling on it. "Shiro, wait ... sto..." I pant out.

"Why Wolf, I can tell your feeling it. The proof is right here." He puts a hand down my pants and starts to rub me. Ugh, it's not my fault I'm a guy and can't control my nether regions.

"Uhn, Shiro"

He takes off my pants and squeezes my butt "You've always had such a nice ass Wolf." (I start screaming to the other me. Stop, keep trying to stop him, the one I love is Yuri, not Shiro.)

What, what is he saying. I feel myself blush, but I like his compliments. I put my hands in front of my face and try to hide my embarrassment.

"Don't hide your face Wolfram."

I finally notice that his shirt is off, he takes one of my hands and puts it on his chest, then he gently pulls my other arm around his neck.

"Wolfram", he sounds so lustful, I can't help but be swept away by his intense gaze.

"Shi ... hnnn ... ro" I see him positioning himself on top of me, he's about to enter me. I feel like a part of me wants to let him, but another part says no.

(Why can't I approach my own body and stop myself. This is ridiculous, I can see this happening but I can't stop it. I try screaming No, no, stop falling for him, fight him, don't. But it goes unheard. The other me looks up and stares as if finally noticing me. He smirks at me and turns to face Shiro, kissing him quite passionately and about to allow himself to be taken.)

(I feel tears streaming down my face, I'm ... he is about to let someone other than Yuri hold me...him ... This can't be right. I start sobbing quietly and start feeling slightly panicky. Then suddenly everything starts to fade and I hear someone calling me.)

...

"...ram"

...

"Wolfram"

...

"Wolfram wake up."

I wake up with a start and notice Yuri sitting beside me with his head right above me. I still feel groggy and "What's going on?" Spills from my mouth without me thinking.

"You scared me Wolf. Were you having a nightmare?" He strokes my cheek, wiping away stray tears. He looks so worried.

"Yu... Yuri." I'm now fully awake and remember my dream.

I start to cry and Yuri hugs me tightly, "I'm sorry Yuri." I let out quiet sobs, "I'm so sorry."

What the hell is wrong with me. I love Yuri and only Yuri, why did I act that way in my dream.

After one point it felt as though I was watching the scene from above and when I tried screaming, telling my other self to stop, no words came out. It's so frustrating, not having control over my own body.

"Wolfram, it was just a dream, whatever it was, it doesn't matter. Everything will be okay." Yuri continues to wipie away my tears and kisses my eyes.

"Yuri, I love you ... Yuri."

Yeah, I only love Yuri, and no one else. I should have never doubted that, just because an old flame came back into my life. That's probably why I had such a nightmare.

Not to mention when Yuri came back with that concussion and avoided me so I wouldn't realize, I got so scared. I thought he stopped caring about me. I felt as though he would forget me completely or try to act as though it was all a mistake.

I really love Yuri and I don't want anyone else. So why am I having such dreams.

My resolve needs to be stronger, I can't let myself forget. Yuri has made a lot of progress. He is here with me now. Besides Shiro doesn't even feel that way. I'm sure of that. He's a friend, and I know he'd want what's best for me.

I feel myself calming down after thinking things through. It started off as a memory and that's why it felt so real. As though things could actually happen that way. But that's impossible.

I let out a sigh and cling to Yuri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shinou's temple...**

"Shinou, what have you been up to. You disappeared last night. Did you go to see Yuri? You know, you can't hide anything from me, are you messing with von Bielefeld?"

Shinou walks over to Ken, "No such thing, I just want to make sure he doesn't lose himself."

He smirks to himself and turns away,_ 'Giving him a few nightmares here and there aren't too bad, after all he was dreaming of Shiro and their childhood, all I did was add some sexual things from Shiro's mind and showed him and had him watch. But he took it quite far this time by doubting his love. So I had to make him remember the nightmare this time. It's one thing to doubt Yuri's love, it's another to doubt his own. He shouldn't deny his own heart, it could cause him to break and do things that he will regret. I am entitled to protect my ancestor, even from himself.'_

Ken hears Shinou humph but just ignored it, "I understand that Shinou. Just don't push it too far."

"I won't My great wise man."

Shinou shrinks himself in order to land on Ken's shoulder. He sits down and smiles a grand smile filled with happiness and mischief.

**Luna note:**

Well first, Thank you for reading. Next, I was trying to end it here which is why it took so long to write but I decided to split it in two because I can't get the ending right. But the next chapter will definitely be the last.

Also I was trying to show that Wolfram was having an out of body experience watching himself at one point, I dunno how I did with that but I hope it came out alright. Please review and let me know what you think, any suggestions are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

**Chapter 13:**

**Covenant Castle, Yuri's office...**

**Yuri's POV...**

Too much paper work, but I have to make sure to finish before lunch, or at least finish half of it before lunch. That way Gwendal can't complain while I go meet up with Wolfram.

I know Wolf has been feeling dejected lately, but I just didn't want him knowing that I was still a little startled because of the bandits. He'd call me a wimp for sure and over stress things. He gets worried too easily.

I know I've been a bit strange since coming back. For some reason I keep flinching when people try to touch me, it's very troublesome. Plus my arm still hurts and I don't want him to know. He would worry way too much. It's the only reason I tried to avoid for a bit. At least till my arm heals fully. I don't want him to notice the flinching and the pain.

But I guess that had the opposite effect. I should have never avoided him. It's not like I wanted to stay away as long as I did. But him having a nightmare that makes him cry is very unusual.

haaa, well whatever, what's done is done and can't be changed. I'll make sure to explain it to Wolfram during lunch and try and figure out what that nightmare was about, if he wants to talk about it. If not then at least I can be there to comfort him.

I continue to do some paperwork and realize that a few hours have passed and it's almost lunch time. I can hear Greta giggling outside, so I decide to look out the window.

She seems to be having fun with Wolfram and Shiro. That kinda pisses me off a bit, they look like a family. I should be there, not Shiro. I let out a sigh. Jeeze I'm being ridiculous.

Oh, Greta is going inside already. Probably to get ready for lunch.

That just leaves Shiro with Wolfram, they must get along so well. Wolfram seems really happy.

After I watch Greta safely enter the castle, I look back to Shiro and Wolfram. Suddenly I see them sitting down by the fountain and now they have serious expressions on their faces. I wonder what's wrong.

...Wait, is Wolfram crying, what the hell's going on? ... Did that bastard make him cry.

Seeing that Wolfram is crying, I get up and leave the office. I need to go see what's going on.

**Wolfram's POV...**

"Shiro, I don't know what to think. I mean Yuri's been away too long and when he finally comes home, he ignores me."

Shiro puts his arm around me and tries to comfort me, "Wolfram, maybe there is a reason, why don't you ask him and find out."

"What, I can't just come out and ... You know I don't want to upset him."

Hearings me sniffle, he starts rubbing my shoulder, "Wolfram, you said you love him and that you have been getting along so well."

"Yes I said that, but he could be regretting his actions."

"I think your nuts, in case you haven't noticed the king clearly loves you. After all I'm pretty sure he's jealous of our relationship."

"Idiot, what relationship, we're friends."

"Yes, but I could understand his jealousy, after all, I did come with the full intention of seducing you. But after spending so much time together. I realized whatever relationship we could have had was only in the past. Now I can only see you as a friend. Although I do still find you attractive and would glady welcome any physical relationship, if that would be your wish as well."

"Wha...what are you saying you idiot." I stutter between my sobs.

Shiro just laughs, " You know, you are very attractive and if you really do end up separating from the king, I will gladly be with you."

He leans in close to me and immediately I try to pull away, thinking he was trying to kiss me.

He grabs me by the waist and before I know it, he starts tickling me. "We'll always be friends Wolfram, I won't do anything to jeopardize that."

Shiro makes me laugh, but I can't seem to stop the tears from stopping. He continues to tickle me until my sobs start to die down and I start laughing loudly.

Then something happens. One minute I'm laughing hysterically, the next thing I notice is that I'm flat on the ground and just had the wind knocked outta me. I look around to see what attacked me and I notice Yuri.

It seems Yuri has lost control and there are dark clouds filling the sky and a downpour raging on. But there is no time to think about that. How the hell did Shiro get caught by Yuri's water dragons. And where did Yuri even come from, what the hell is going on.

I stand up, and find myself completely soaked and freezing. I have to stop Yuri, I dunno what happened but I need to stop him.

"Yuri!"

"Yuri! Stop!"

I run over to Yuri, feeling slightly lightheaded from my fall. I see that Yuri is glaring at Shiro and the dragons are wrapping around him tighter and tighter.

"Yuri!"

"Yuri Please!"

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Let him go!"

Yuri looks over at me. I saw anger and then something like sadness, why, why is he looking at me like this.

"Yu..."

"At a time like this, do you really want to defend him."

I look at Yuri with confusion, "What do you mean at a time like this, Yuri, I don't understand."

"There are still tears running down your cheeks, what did he do to you. I just want to get justice for him hurting you."

More tears stream down my face. I... "Yuri, he didn't hurt me. Please. Please let him go." I can't seem to manage saying these words without sobbing.

"Why do you cry? Do you cry for him?" He looks at me with sad eyes and dispels the water dragons, slowly lowering Shiro to the ground.

"Shiro!" I run over to him and drop to my knees checking for a pulse. I let out a breath as I realize he's still breathing.

I see Conrart and Gunter running towards us, "Wolfram!"

"Conrart?"

He comes and puts his hand on my face, as if examining me to see if I was wounded while Gunter runs over to Yuri and checks him over.

"Wolfram, what happened? Are you alright?" How did th..."

"Conrart I'm fine, please take Shiro to Gisela and have him checked out."

He gives me a worried look and nods.

"Gunter, please go with Conrart, I'll talk to Yuri."

Gunter is about to protest but Yuri interrupts him, "It's fine Gunter, I would like to speak my my fiancé alone as well."

He still try's to put up a fight but Yuri just looks past him at me. "Yes Heika, as you wish."

I stand up and try to walk to Yuri but I fall back to my knees when they suddenly give out on me.

Yuri runs over to me with a worried look in his eyes, "Wolf! Wolfram, are you okay."

Involuntarily I start sobbing again, mostly because of relief.

"Wolf!"

Jeez, he looks like he's about to cry.

"Im fine Yuri. Really, I'm just glad your okay."

"What. Oh, I'm sorry about that. But he was on top of you, I thought he was hurting you."

"What! Is that why you reacted that way."

He looks down, still looking kinda sad, "So he wanst hurting you?"

"Of course not, he was just trying to cheer me up."

"Oh, is that so."

What is he thinking, I don't get it.

"So you two have gotten even closer while I was gone Huh?"

"Yuri he's my friend, we were always close."

"So, You let your friends pretty much crawl on top of you. Or do you want him now? Do you want to dissolve our engagement?"

"Wha... Why... What are you t..." I'm so flabbergasted that I can't even form coherent sentences. Does he honestly think I want Shiro, and dissolve the engagement. I would never do that.

Bur he sounds so hurt. Wait could he be... Could he be jealous. No way, is what Shiro said true.

Yuri stands up abruptly and looks away all flushed, "Yuri, are you ... Are you Jeaolus? Jeaolus of Shiro?"

He looks at me, his face completely crimson. I stand up and hold his hand.

"I don't wanna end the engagement, I love you."

Yuri shows me his huge grin and try's to kiss me. I sneeze and step away. I'm probably gonna end up sick.

Yuri hears me sigh and cups my cheek while he kisses me on the other.

I give him a brief smile and we go back inside. After bathing and changing out of our wet clothes, we go and see Shiro.

We see that Shiro is perfectly fine and I jab Yuri in the side and make him apologize to him. I sneeze again and Gisela checks me out, seems both Shiro and I caught a cold.

* * *

A few days have passed and both Wolfram and Shiro got through their colds, both staying in sick bay and being tended to by Gisela all the while.

Yuri visited frequently while he kept apologizing while getting to know Shiro better and blatantly showing that Wolfram was his.

Now it is time for Shiro to leave and he and Wolfram are saying their goodbyes.

Yuri is thoroughly annoyed still by how close they are.

He walks over and says goodbye as well. Then in a momentary lapse when he sees Shiro kiss Wolfram's cheek, he grabs Wolfram possessively by the waist and shoves his tongue down his fiancés throat. He is rewarded with a lovely moan and pulls back to smirk at Shiro and shakes his hand to say goodbye again.

He gets on his horse, "Wolf..." He clears his throat, "Wolfram, I guess this is goodbye, but I hope we can keep in touch with letters."

Wolfram comes out of his daze and a deep blush appears on his face as he realizes what just happened.

He glares at Yuri for a moment and then turns his attention to Shiro.

"Of course we can keep in touch, write to me as soon as you arrive at your destination and I'll gladly write back."

"That's great, I'll see you some other time then ... Goodbye Heika." He bows his head and heads off.

Once he's gone, Wolfram begins to walk back inside the castle completely ignoring Yuri.

"Wolf! Hey Wolf? Don't be mad, come on."

He reaches Wolfram and grabs hold of his arm, "Wolf, what does it matter? He knows we're together anyway."

Wolfram looks over his shoulder and yanks his hand away and continues his stride back to the castle.

"Wolf!" Yuri yells with a small whine.

* * *

The day continues on and Wolfram ignores Yuri the whole time.

At some point Yuri decides to ask Wolfram if he would like a bath, Wolfram simply nods and gathers his things and they head out.

After walking silently towards the baths, they finally arrive and prepare to bathe.

Before Wolfram has a chance to get into the bath water, he feels arms wrap around his waist and turn him around. '_I can't take the silence anymore, I have to appease Wolf right now, it sucks when he's angry, but it's worse when he is silently angry.'_

Yuri holds the pouting Wolfram in a tight embrace. He slowly lifts his chin and presses his lips to the pink pouty lips of his dear fiancé. Licking his lower lip asking for permission and forgiveness.

Wolfram wraps his arms around Yuri's neck and allows him to continue his ministrations. '_It's not like I was too mad, it's just a little embarassing to do things like that in public. But honestly I feel thrilled that Yuri was being so posessive.'_

Receiving Wolfram's approval, Yuri's tongue delves into Wolfram's mouth nipping and sucking his tongue lightly only parting when they decide they need air.

Yuri reluctantly pulls back, both boys breathing heavily.

Wolfram pouts again missing the feel of Yuri's lips against his.

"Yu..." Wolfram try's to speak but is cut off by Yuri.

Yuri pulls him close once again giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Wolfram blushes and expects that they will be continuing their make out session.

"You know what Wolf ... Let's go on a vacation for a bit, just the two of us." Yuri grins at Wolfram and pulls him into the water. Where they are drawn into a whirlpool.

"Yuri, wait! Yuri... Yuri you wimp!"

**END**

**Luna note:**

Well that's the end of this fanfic. Thanks for reading, please R &amp; R and let me know what you guys think. Sorry if it feels rushed but I've been sick and stressed and can't think anymore at the moment. I hope the ending at least came out okay.

I want to try to write another soon. It will most likely be another Yuuram or KKM couple. Any suggestions? I want a definate plot but can't think of any at the moment. Too stressed.

Anyway thank you for reading, and for those who reviewed, thanks a lot. I hope my writing can get better from the advice I was given.


End file.
